MLP UC: stardust memory stories
by GMA177
Summary: secuela de daybeak's bell: la historia de sunset shimmer, saint rider y el resto de sus amigos continua, nuevos aliados y amigos, nuevas situaciones y el inicio de la historia de alguien mas, un unicornio, el unicornio blanco dara inicio, las amistades trascienden el tiempo e incluso los universos, el es un unicornio poderoso, y su nombre es... stardust memory
1. prologo

_hola a todos, más de uno dirá: no puedes terminar un fanfic sin empezar otro en el proceso?, no lo siento, no puedo, la buena noticia es que regresamos a contar más historias, para este acto/arco veremos más del Pegaso saint rider, y esta vez no vendrá solo, sus amigas estarán para apoyarlo, y además 2 amigos distintos e iguales serán parte fundamental en esta historia, así es que aquí vamos con este relato, y si, es en honor a esas ovas de gundam 0083 que le puse el título y no solo eso, ya verán a lo que me refiero_

Había pasado un día desde la boda real de shinning armor y cadence, y en cierto modo todo era felicidad, twilight se sentía fresca, después de haber ayudado a vencer a chrysalis, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando escucho unos gritos en una habitación, se asomó y escucho una voz, la de su hermano que discutía con alguien más…

"está bien, yo estaba mal, pero no es razón para que te pongas así"

"TODO ES TU CULPA"

Un unicornio de pelaje blanco grisáceo y melena amarilla estaba en ese momento discutiendo con shinning armor, el cual tenía un rostro de culpa por ciertos eventos recientes

"sé que te sientes mal por tu amigo, pero tienes que calmarte-dijo shinning, esto molesto al otro unicornio

"oh créeme, mal es poco, abandone a mi mejor amigo, lo deje que se fuera de aquí sin darle apoyo, no, eso no es verdad, en realidad lo ayude a escaparse porque nadie se tomó la molestia de escucharlo, y peor aún si tomamos en cuenta que su destino es peor que el que tuvo tu hermanita"

"que tiene que ver Twilight en esto?-pregunto shinning, al otro lado de la puerta twilight sabía de lo que hablaba el otro unicornio quien contesto- pues que ella nos advirtió lo mismo, que cadence estaba actuando raro, y prácticamente tú la echaste de la boda, seguramente celestia también quiso deshacerse de ella por lo que paso, pero adivina qué?, Twilight y saint acertaron en sus sospechas, la diferencia es que Twilight es una heroína, y sus amigas también, en cambio saint es buscado como traidor a Equestria, y cuando lo ayude a escapar después de la invasión y antes de la boda todos se molestaron conmigo, pero sabes qué?, no me importa"

"escucha stardust…-intento hablar shinning armor, pero el otro unicornio se negó, comenzó a caminar hacia una ventana y dijo- en este momento saint rider, mi mejor amigo esta allá afuera, y no sé qué es lo que vaya a suceder con él, pero mientras tenga mi cuerno de unicornio, y mi nombre sea stardust memory, juro que no olvidare la memoria de mi mejor amigo, si me disculpas iré a buscar al único unicornio que podría ayudarme a saber que paso con mi amigo"

Dicho esto stardust memory comenzó a caminar fuera de esa sala pensando- debo encontrar la forma de hablar con sunburst, es el único que me puede ayudar- y en los pasillos se preguntó- saint, viejo amigo, que es lo que estás haciendo en este momento…?"

Prologo

Mlp equestria Girls…stardust memory

Los juegos de la amistad estaban cerca, las chicas sabían eso y estaba preparándose para la gran competencia, Rainbow Dash caminaba por los pasillos y escucho una tonada familiar, era una tonada que ella y fluttershy recién habían completado, pero esta estaba acompañada por una voz, la voz…de sunset shimmer

_Please hear me_

_I want to tell you_

_Please sing to me_

_I wanna hear your voice_

Rainbow al entrar vio a su amiga, la espalda de sunset estaba descubierta debido a que la chaqueta negra de sunset estaba sobre el piano, además de que sunset tenía atado su cabello, algo raro pero no raro considerando el calor que ha hecho últimamente en la ciudad de canterlot, Rainbow se acercó a su amiga para saludarla

"sunset, hey que haces?-saludo Rainbow Dash, sunset volteo a verla y contesto- Rainbow, que paso?"

"pasaba a verte-contesto Rainbow mientras sunset pausaba la música, tras hacer esto contesto- estaba probando la nueva melodía que compusiste con fluttershy, como dijiste que se llama por cierto?"

"fluttershy le puso re i am -contesto Rainbow, sunset se acomoda para escuchar a su amiga- esta canción me gusto bastante…"

"o-oigan…?-una voz quejumbrosa sonaba cerca de la puerta, cuando ambas voltearon vieron asustadas a su amigo saint rider quien además de un yeso en su brazo, tenía aparentemente sangre en la cara y caminaba con muletas pero entonces saint dijo- adivinen quien ya no tiene yeso jajá?"

Dicho esto dejo caer las muletas y dejo de agarrar con su brazo derecho el yeso el cual cayó al suelo

"QUE? –dijo Rainbow sorprendida, sunset le reclamo- porque nos asustaste?!"

"tenía que ver sus caras, quería sorprenderlas, y lo conseguí…"

"pero y la sangre…-dijo sunset viendo la cara de saint, de atrás de saint pinkie apareció y dijo- todo fue obra mía jajá, les gusta chicas? Experimente para ver que tal quedaba mi nueva jalea de fresa súper liquida"

"y debo decir que es deliciosa -dijo saint- en fin, ya no tengo ese yeso y aunque me perdí las vacaciones, creo que ahora si podre divertirme"

"espero que estés listo para los juegos de la amistad entonces –dijo Rainbow, saint pregunto- que son los juegos de la amistad?"

"son un gran evento entre nuestra escuela y la escuela crystal-contesto Rainbow

"crystal –dijo saint pensativo- me suena como el imperio de cristal de equestria, debe ser como su paralelo o algo así…"

"el evento será en un mes o algo así tengo entendido-continuo Rainbow, saint añadió- perfecto, entonces entrenara para ponerme en forma una vez más, no entreno desde que salte por el portal aquella vez"

Equestria…

Más tarde mientras las clases concluían fluttershy y applejack caminaban en dirección al salón de música, ambas tomando algo de beber, aunque parecía que el salón ya estaba en uso, pues bastante música se oía hacia afuera, principalmente de piano y de una batería entrar vieron a rarity compitiendo con pinkie con sus instrumentos, era un duelo de música, más específicamente de jazz, y contrario a lo que podría sonar era un duelo bastante intenso, mientras ambas se batían en un duelo de Rainbow vigilaba como jueza del mismo, y aparte saint y sunset miraban en la computadora una serie de mechas, curiosamente algunas tonadas coincidían con la imagen en pantalla

"chicas –llamo applejack acercándose una silla y sentándose- esperaba realmente en cierto sentido que fuéramos Rainbow y yo quienes nos retáramos, no ustedes…"

"bueno –contesto Rainbow también presente junto a sunset- debo admitir que no estuvo nada mal, no fue aburrido como llegue a pensar"

"perfecto-dijo sunset, pues creo que estamos listas para practicar, no crees rarity

"Por supuesto que si querida –contesto rarity- vamos a probar, que tal quedo esa canción sunset"

"muy bien –decia Rainbow sacando su guitarra del estuche rápidamente- entonces…ALLA VAMOS!"

Al levantar la guitarra empujo un poco a applejack, la cual derramo su bebida sobre sunset

"ay no-dijo Rainbow rápidamente- lo siento sunset, déjame ayudarte"

Sunset estaba molesta en cierta medida, mientras se quitaba su camisa y su chaqueta, saint por su parte volteo a ver a otro lado pero se quedó helado al escuchar un quejido de angustia de rarity, saint pregunto- que pasa?"

"rarity-pregunto sunset- sucede algo?"

"estas…estas son –rarity parecía no querer terminar de hablar, saint no pudo aguantar más y volteo a ver a sunset, su espalda estaba descubierta salvo por el brasier que sunset usaba, pero era suficiente para ver que en la espalda de sunset había 3 cicatrices irregulares, 2 en la parte superior de la espalda y otra en la base de la columna, saint no podía creerlo- de donde salieron?"

"que cosa?-pregunto fluttershy mientras caminaba para ver a sunset, quien se sentía extraña-que pasa chicas?-pregunto sunset

"sunsie-dijo pinkie con preocupación- de donde salieron estas cicatrices"

"bien…-dijo resignada sunset- supongo que eventualmente tendría que decirles, pero primero necesito una nueva camisa seca"

Unos minutos después sunset tenía de nuevo una camisa parecida a la anterior, tras lo cual sunset se sentó junto al piano, las chicas miraron a sunset y esta comenzó- verán chicas, cuando tome la corona de twilight…realmente fue la decisión más estúpida de todas-decia con lamento, ella continuo- la magia se salio de control, me cambio tanto la apariencia como el juicio, me convertí en un demonio, y agradezco que terminara eso, pero tuvo un costo aparte del desprecio general de la gente"

"tus cicatrices?-pregunto fluttershy, sunset contesto- así es, parece que cuando se generaron mis alas y mi cola no fue como cuando nos transformamos con los instrumentos, sino que fue doloroso, genero partes de mi cuerpo que no debería de poseer ni como pony ni como humana, cuando salieron esas extremidades adicionales, me lastimo, así de simple, sangre y me creo cicatrices que tal vez no desaparezcan-dijo finalmente con algo de melancolía, Rainbow Dash pregunto- y por qué no nos dijiste?"

"no se –contesto sunset- supongo que porque me sentía miserable y culpable en ese momento, me sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para no hacer nada al respecto y yo…y yo creí que me lo merecía"

"eso no es verdad –contesto saint- sí, quizás pasaron las cosas que pasaron, pero aun así no merecías sufrir así, realmente dudo que a la princesa twilight o a la princesa celestia les gustase verte así"

"es verdad-decia sunset todavía algo decaída- solo que en ese momento no lo sabía o no lo quise pensar, paro ahora…ahora las tengo a ustedes conmigo y a ti también, amigo"

Sunset fue abrazada por Rainbow quien le dijo- pues que no se vuelva a repetir algo así sunset, nosotras nunca te diríamos que no te ayudaremos, no después de lo que hemos pasado"

"así es –reforzó fluttershy- ti eres nuestra amiga, tenlo por seguro"

Mientras las chicas abrazaban a sunset saint miro al grupo y en su mente se dijo- me alegra tener amigos aquí, me pregunto que hará mi amigo stardust en equestria?"

Equestria

"estas listo stardust?-pregunto una Pegaso a un unicornio blanco estando ambos sobre una plataforma en , el cual estaba usando un hechizo de levitación para elevarse a sí mismo, pero esta vez estaba a punto de hacer algo aun mayor que solo eso…

"estoy listo-contesto stardust, en su mente se dijo a sí mismo- como diría mi amigo…on your marks!"

Comenzó a levitarse a sí mismo, y rápidamente comenzó a moverse en línea recta un segundo después sus ojos brillaron y ahora volaba rápido, entonces pudo ver una sombra volando arriba de él, y por un segundo pensó- saint…?- no obstante se dio cuenta que la figura de la sombra era femenina, así es que volteo a ver, era Rainbow Dash que lo seguía

"hey amigo-dijo Rainbow Dash y bromeando le pregunto- acaso tratas de superarme?"

"no-contesto stardust tranquilo- solo trato de probar algo…?"

"pues no te quedes solo así-declaro Rainbow animándolo- llévalo al extremo, trata de ganarme, aunque no creo que lo logres jajá"

Dicho esto Rainbow comenzó a volar rápidamente y a toda velocidad dejando atrás a stardust, quien recordó a saint u segundo…él había sido el único que equiparo la velocidad necesaria para una rainplosion sónica, y dicho esto stardust dijo- entonces…FUERA LIMITADORES"

Sus ojos brillaron un segundo y comenzó a volar rápidamente, dejando detrás de si una estela de energía, mientras más rápido volaba la estela se hacía más delgada, finalmente stardust alcanzo a Rainbow, quien se sorprendió, pero retomo la postura y contesto- nada mal amigo, a ver si puedes superarme"

Dicho esto Rainbow comenzó a esquivar diversos objetos, al igual que stardust, ambos esquivaban rápidamente los mismos uno detrás del otro, si se equivocaban seguro tendría huesos rotos por un largo tiempo, eso sí no morían…

Mundo humano… tiempo después

"hay no AHORA QUE HICIERON!-Grito saint- COMO NO, ALGO TENIA QUE SALIR MAL DE NUEVO, OTRO DESASTRE MAGICO!- en ese momento la twilight sparkle del mundo humano se transformó en midnight sparkle, y todo era un caos

"Esto es malo verdad?- dijo índigo zap de la escuela crystal, sunny flare le grito a la directora cinch- oiga, a donde cree que va?"

"a donde sea lejos de ese…monstruo-contesto la directora- y les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo"

"que QUE!?-reclamo saint- pero si esto es culpa de usted!"

"creo que eso no servirá mi amigo Pegaso-dijo applejack- mejor concentrémonos en ver como arreglamos esto"

"vamos armadura ven-pensó saint- ven por favor…"

Los brazaletes de la armadura de Pegaso de equestria que saint había traído consigo llegaron- bueno creo que con esto bastara"

"HAY UN MUNDO LLENO DE MAGIA Y YO QUIERON ENTENDERLA TODA!

Midnight sparkle lanzo sus rayos que abrieron grietas dimensionales y un segmento de piedra voló en dirección a fleur dis lee

"NOO!-grito la chica cuando un muchacho de piel naranja y cabello negro se paró enfrente de ella

"PEGASUS STRIKE!-dijo en su mente y golpeo la enorme piedra, esta se partió en pedazos en el choque, aunque la mano de saint quedo enrojecida por el golpe este se sentía bastante bien, mientras que a su alrededor los estudiantes de canterlot ayudaban a otros, saint, índigo zap, sunny flare, sour sweet, todos y todas ayudaban a otros, saint vio a alguien levantando a Octavia, era un chico de piel blanca con cabello amarillo, saint lo reconoció- así es que así te vez en este mundo…stardust memory"

"que?- llamo el chico al escuchar su nombre, unos momentos después voltearon a ver al cielo, y unos momentos después todos celebraban que Sunset derroto a midnight sparkle…

"SI! -Grito saint- esa es mi chica sol!"

"directora celestia- reclamo cinch unos segundos después- a nombre de la escuela crystal, le exijo que cedan los juegos de la amistad!"

"ahora si -reclamaba saint- que alguien me agarre que la voy a dejar como a la estatua del portal!"

Saint fue agarrado por atrás por el chico que resulto ser la contraparte de stardust memory en este mundo, saint dijo- ok, no lo decia de manera literal, pero gracias"

Al día siguiente…

"Decana cadence-llamo stardust memory- si no es mucho problema, algo aquí llamo mi atención, es evidente que las cosas son increíbles, más de lo que imagina, y si no es mucha molestia…

"tú también quieres transferirte aquí?-pregunto cadence, stardust contesto- por supuesto, hay un algo que siento que me gusto de aquí, y me gustaría poder estar aquí un tiempo…"

"Muy bien- se dijo saint desde los escalones- sunset gano una batalla épica, encontramos a la contraparte de la princesa twilight, y este mundo está a salvo, yo digo que es una victoria merecida"

Saint comenzó a caminar por la escuela en dirección al laboratorio y llego para recoger su armadura- tu eres mi único recuerdo de equestria, de mi antigua casa, pero ahora este es mi hogar"

Un rato paso después, Saint salía con las piezas de su armadura en una mochila y comenzó a caminar, llego a la salida de la escuela y vio a las chicas en un picnic junto a la estatua, pero un segundo después…

"pero y ahora de donde salio la princesa?- la princesa twlight salio del portal y comenzó a explicar que fue lo que paso y por qué no respondió, hasta que vio a la otra twlight y dijo- tu eres lo segundo más extraño"

"no puedo creerlo- dijo saint acercándose- tu eres la princesa twilight?"

"y esto es lo tercero más raro-contesto twlight- tu eres saint rider?"

"me conoces?-pregunto saint, twilight contesto asombrada- no puedo creerlo, me encontré con mi contraparte de este mundo y con saint rider, de una no conozco, y del otro me dedique a investigarte, vamos chicas, cuéntenme todo lo que paso"

Y con una charla entre una princesa pony alicornio y su contraparte humana, un Pegaso auto exiliado, una unicornio ex alumna de celestia y 5 amigas especiales es que comienza nuestra historia…

_We must find out how to live and die_

_The truth is never everything that you can see_

_I'll never let you go_

_You are the only one_

_Forever but it's come to own me_

_For anyone…_

Mlp equestria Girls…stardust memory

_Y si chicos, este será un Long fic sobre equestria Girls, uno que relatara la historia de varios personajes en equestria Girls, mi OC saint rider, un par de amigos de él, sobre las chicas y cubrir algunos eventos entre las temporada de equestria Girls y para preparar un camino para algunas historias especiales que tengo en mente, así es que vamos a darle a esta pequeña historia…_

_Pd: la canción que aparece al final y en medio del episodio es: RE I AM de AIMER_


	2. Lazos a través del tiempo

Mlp equestria Girls…stardust memory

Lazos a través del tiempo

"estas listo stardust?-pregunto una Pegaso a un unicornio blanco estando ambos sobre una plataforma en , el cual estaba usando un hechizo de levitación para elevarse a sí mismo, pero esta vez estaba a punto de hacer algo aun mayor que solo eso…

"estoy listo-contesto stardust, en su mente se dijo a sí mismo- como diría mi amigo…on your marks!"

Comenzó a levitarse a sí mismo, y rápidamente comenzó a moverse en línea recta un segundo después sus ojos brillaron y ahora volaba rápido, entonces pudo ver una sombra volando arriba de él, y por un segundo pensó- saint…?- no obstante se dio cuenta que la figura de la sombra era femenina, así es que volteo a ver, era Rainbow Dash que lo seguía

"hey amigo-dijo Rainbow Dash y bromeando le pregunto- acaso tratas de superarme?"

"no-contesto stardust tranquilo- solo trato de probar algo…?"

"pues no te quedes solo así-declaro Rainbow animándolo- llévalo al extremo, trata de ganarme, aunque no creo que lo logres jajá"

Dicho esto Rainbow comenzó a volar rápidamente y a toda velocidad dejando atrás a stardust, quien recordó a saint u segundo…él había sido el único que equiparo la velocidad necesaria para una rainplosion sónica, y dicho esto stardust dijo- entonces…FUERA LIMITADORES"

Sus ojos brillaron un segundo y comenzó a volar rápidamente, dejando detrás de si una estela de energía, mientras más rápido volaba la estela se hacía más delgada, finalmente stardust alcanzo a Rainbow, quien se sorprendió, pero retomo la postura y contesto- nada mal amigo, a ver si puedes superarme"

Dicho esto Rainbow comenzó a esquivar diversos objetos, al igual que stardust, ambos esquivaban rápidamente los mismos uno detrás del otro, si se equivocaban seguro tendría huesos rotos por un largo tiempo, eso sí no morían…

"es increíble –dijo Scootaloo en tierra viendo a ambos volando a altas velocidades, pero algo extraño le empezó a pasar a stardust

"oye –dijo Rainbow Dash –creo que hay que parar"

"y eso Dash? –pregunto stardust –crei que esto te encantaba hacerlo"

"si, pero algo le esta pasando a tu cuerno y a tu melena, se están volviendo rojas"

"QUE COSA?, HAY QUE ATERRIZAR! –exclamo stardust comenzando a reducir su velocidad y aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo

En el hospital de ponyville ya estaban ahí Rainbow y stardust, a este ultimo le tenían la cabeza envuelta en vendajes mientras era atendido, junto con la princesa twilight, quien se entero de lo sucedido

"creo que ya se lo que paso –dijo twilight tras pensar un poco

"que sucedió princesa? –pregunto stardust, twilight respondio –pues parece ser que cuando concentraste tu magia, ocurrieron ciertas cosas, tu sabes perfectamente que el cuerno de los unicornios es una extencion del cerebro para controlar magia"

"asi es –contesto startdust –y eso en que me afecto?"

"pues que cuando usaste toda tu magia, parece ser que accidentalmente cambias la coloración de tu melena"

"quiero ver de que color es –dijo stardust quitándose las vendas con su magia y acercándose un espejo, ahora su melena era de color rojo oscuro, como escarlata

"ok… ESTO NO ERA LO QUE TENIA EN MENTE! –exclamo –pero por el otro lado… creo que no se ve mal"

"si, si me lo preguntas, te queda un poco mejor ese tono que el anterior –contesto Rainbow –bien twilight, nos vamos?"

"para donde van? –pregunto stardust, twilight contesto –vamos al imperio de cristal, mi sobrina nacio hace poco alla, será la cristalización debido a eso y llevare a mi alumna a que se reconcilie con un amigo, creo que era sunburst"

"dijiste sunburst? –pregunto stardust –lo he buscado por varios sitios a ese unicornio, necesito un poco de ayuda de el –declaro stardust levantándose –puedo ir con ustedes? Les aseguro que solo será ir, no interrumpiré a ninguno ni sere una molestia lo prometo"

"esta bien, pero prepárate rápido que partimos en muy poco –contesto twilight saliendo del cuarto

"quizás al fin puedo volver a encontrarte, saint rider"

.

"ESPERENME! AGUANTENME! –saint rider corría en dirección al camión que se iba al campamento everfree, sunset aviso al conductor –espere un segundo, ya casi llega mi amigo..."

Finalmente saint se subió al camión mientras se dirigía a su asiento

"oye –llamo un chico –te quedaste dormido? Jaja

"no me culpes stardust, es culpa de Rainbow Dash –dijo saint al chico, stardust memory,mientras que Rainbow Dash se se asomo por su asiento y dijo –como que es mi culpa?"

"si, ya olvidaste que destruiste el reloj tic to que usaba de despertador?"

"vamos saint, solo fue un accidente –dijo Rainbow, saint le contesto –de todos modos ya llegue asi que no creo que haya ningún problema"

"Arranque conductor –dijo la directora celestia al conductor del camión, el cual comenzó a avanzar

saint se sentaba junto a stardust memory, inmediatamente comenzó a quitarse una venda en su mano izquierda

"y la venda? –pregunto stardust, saint contesto –por lo de los juegos de la amistad, resulta que me lastime unos dedos en… bueno, ya sabes –esto ultimo lo dijo señalando con los ojos a twilight sparkle, quien dormia en el autobús…

"_HAY UN MUNDO LLENO DE MAGIA Y YO QUIERON ENTENDERLA TODA!_

_Midnight sparkle lanzo sus rayos que abrieron grietas dimensionales y un segmento de piedra voló en dirección a fleur dis lee_

"_NOO!-grito la chica cuando un muchacho de piel naranja y cabello negro se paró enfrente de ella_

"_PEGASUS STRIKE!-dijo en su mente y golpeo la enorme piedra, esta se partió en pedazos en el choque, aunque la mano de saint quedo enrojecida por el golpe este se sentía bastante bien, más aun cuando vio que Sunset derroto a Midnight sparkle…_

"¡ALTO!"

"!twilight despierta!"

"que paso?- era el camión que llevaba al campamento everfree, saint en la parte de adelante se sorprendio por el grito de Twilight.

"que sucede? -pregunto stardust

"no, realmente nada, solo que Twilight grito-contesto saint

"por qué habrá gritado Twilight por cierto?-pregunto el otro chico, saint contesto-imagino que algún sueño por lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad o algo así"

"Si -contesto el otro chico sentado junto a saint

"_vaya, realmente se parece a su contraparte de casa_–se dijo en su mente saint, fue en ese momento que tuvo un pequeño flashback…

"_entonces puedo confiarles la seguridad de mi amada cadence a ustedes 2-pregunto shinning armor, saint contesto-por supuesto capitán, stardust y yo nos encargaremos de todo esto, o no mi amigo?"-pregunto esto último mirando a su compañero unicornio, este contesto-por supuesto, puedes confiar en nosotros shinning"_

"_es curioso stardust-dijo shinning-cuando llegaste no parecía que estuvieras preparado a tener ningún amigo o a relacionarte con los demás más allá de tu labor, ahora en cambio veo que tienes un verdadero amigo"_

"_si, ni yo esperaba esto-contesto stardust_

"_si-continuo saint- realmente stardust es mi mejor amigo…._

"stardust memory…-dijo en voz baja saint, stardust volteo a ver a saint y le pregunto-dijiste algo?

"no, no dije nada, no te preocupes…"

Un rato después el autobús llego al campamento, rápidamente la gente se organizó, y mientras que gloriosa Daisy y timber spruce daban la bienvenida a los campistas saint bajaba su mochila

Equestria…

Twilight, sus amigas, su alumna y stardust memory habían conseguido llegar al imperio de cristal, starlight, twilight y las demás se dirigieron al palacio a ver a cadence y a shinning armor, también estaban las princesas luna y celestia, stardust por su parte admiro el lugar, hasta que llego por ahí shinning armor, esto era incomodo para ambos

"h-hola stardust –saludo shinning armor, stardust saludo también –hola…"

"hace un tiempo que no te veo –dijo shinning –no supe de ti desde… bueno, desde la boda"

"si… -dijo stardust, no sabi como sentirse, shinning tomo la palabra –escucha, lo lamento mucho stardust"

"shinning…

"no, escucha, cometi muchos errores en esa boda, me equivoque, y twilight me hizo ver eso, y me hizo arreglar mi error, pero siendo honestos, hubiera querido que saint hubiera hecho eso –dijo triste shining

"en verdad? –pregunto stardust levantando la mirada, shinning dijo –asi es, cuando la invasión estaba en auge, y siendo honestos, una parte de mi aun conciente estaba esperando ver a saint regresar, intentar ayudarme, a los demás y reclamarme "te lo dije" en mi cara, pero eso… no paso, no supe mas de el desde entonces, he querido pedirle perdón, pude reconciliarme con twilight, pero con el no"

"yo también lo extraño –dijo stardust –y bueno, yo también lo siento, me altere en la boda también y despues de ella, no podía culparte completamente, chrysalis te tenia bajo su poder, no podias haber distinguido claramente las cosas"

"si, el vive aquí en el imperio –contesto shining atrayendo un papel con su magia –esta es su dirección, búscalo"

"gracias shining –dijo saint, shining atrajo una caja con su magia

"en un par de minutos tengo que volver con mi pequeña, si que es toda una labor cuidarla, pero antes de hacer eso, dejaste esto en canterlot y no pude devolvértelo –dijo shining acercando la caja, ahí adentro había una armadura parecida a las armaduras de los guardias reales, pero la diferencia era… que la armadura era mas parecida a la de saint rider- me encargue de agregar un par de modificaciones en ella, ahora si, es la armadura de un verdadero unicornio blanco…"

"gracias amigo –contesto stardust, en ese momento la voz de cadence llamando a shining –nos veremos despues stardust"

Entonces stardust se concentro una vez mas, muy poco que había dejado de usar esa armadura, sabia como hacerlo sin problemas, asi que un momento de concentración pequeño… y la armadura volo y se coloco en su cuerpo, seguido de ello comenzó a moverse en búsqueda de sunburst, el tiempo paso y no solo no lo encontró, sino que inclusive empezó a desatarse una tormenta invernal en el imperio, se entero en unos momentos que era por que el corazón de cristal se había partido y fragmentado, en medio de la confusión vio a starlight, a spike y a sunburst corriendo juntos…

.

.

La cristalización estaba a punto de ocurrir, y la nieve y el frio también venían a toda velocidad, stardust memory corria vigilando que todos llegaran a la cristalización, atrás de ellos comenzó a llegar una avalancha de nieve

"rápido –gritaba stardust –corran, ya casi llegan a la cristalización"

"cuidado atrás de ti! –grito alguien, la avalancha venia a toda velocidad pisándoles los talones a stardust, este creo un escudo de energía para retener la avalancha, todos los demás ponis se quedaron viendo como frenaba la avalancha

"me esta rebasando, no podre pararla mucho –dijo stardust esforzándose cada vez mas por frenar la avalancha, en su cabeza comenzó a decirse –es que asi voy a acabar?, no puedo acabar asi nada mas…

"_À Mon Seul Désir –decia un papa unicornio a su pequeño, este miro y pregunto À Mon Seul Désir? Que significa eso papa?"_

"_significa "a mi único deseo, es parte de un poema familar que dice asi: a mi único deseo, para poder asi seguir adelante, la bestia de la posibilidad es el símbolo de la esperanza que hay en mi corazón, el amor desea sólo la belleza del alma que liberaras con tu valor, la empatía de tu corazón a otros permitirá salvar"_

"_vaya, y eso que significa? –pregunto el pequeño potrillo, su padre contesto –es un lema para recordar que aunque no debemos perder la esperanza, a veces esa esperanza no solo esta dentro de nosotros, a veces hay personas que hacen una diferencia tan grande en nosotros y en otros que se vuelven ese símbolo, esa bestia de la posibilidad que hay en nuestros corazones, y por eso debemos apreciar a esas personas o sino, ser esa bestia de la posibilidad y símbolo de la esperanza, eso es importante recordarlo, mi pequeño stardust…"_

"À Mon Seul Désir, a mi único deseo, la bestia de la posibilidad es el símbolo de la esperanza que hay en mi corazón –dijo stardust –mi amigo saint era eso para mi, es hora de que yo también lo sea, no soy un tonto, no soy un imbécil, yo soy STARDUST MEMORY, EL UNICORNIO BLANCO!"

Saint se elevo a si mismo con su magia mientras retenia aun la avalancha, vio varios cristales grandes y concentrándose lo mas que podía acerco 3 trozos grandes, los cuales cambiaron ligeramente para tener una forma como de escudos, parecía que se estaba agotando cada vez mas el unicornio cuando volteo a ver a todo mundo algo lejos de el, todos derrochando amor, el amor de la cristalización esta claro en eso momento, todos unidos por algo tan bello, sabia que no podía rendirse

"es es este brillo, AHHH! –repentinamente stardust se vio a si mismo brillando, su cuerno, sus ojos, su cutie mark brillaban, su armadura también con líneas doradas, su armadura liberaba pequeñas partículas doradas, y entonces varias secciones de la armadura comenzaron a levantarse y a expandirse, revelando por debajo de la armadura la presencia de lo que parecía ser cristal interno debajo de las placas, el casco de la armadura también se modifico y el segmento de metal largo en su cuerno se abrió en forma de una aleta frontal con forma de V

"que es eso? –pregunto un pequeño unicornio de cristal viendo al unicornio con su armadura

Y asi iniciaba la leyenda del unicornio blanco… y su nombre es: Stardust Memory…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Con esto concluye otro capitulo de stardust memory, espero tardarme menos en publicar el siguiente episodio de MLP UC pronto, si, le cambie el nombre a la historia debido mas que nada a que en es confuso que se llame igual que su protagonista, causa un poco de problemas en mi y en redacción, asi que creo que mejor le doy un nuevo nombre un poco mas acorde a las referencias a unicornios, a gundam unicorn y a la pinturo de la dama y el unicornio, espero no tardarme demasiado en publicar el siguiente episodio, y nos veremos en la próxima ocasión chicos, bye**_


	3. dia del pegaso

"que es este brillo, AHHH! –repentinamente stardust se vio a si mismo brillando, su cuerno, sus ojos, su cutie mark brillaban, su armadura también con líneas doradas, su armadura liberaba pequeñas partículas doradas, y entonces varias secciones de la armadura comenzaron a levantarse y a expandirse, revelando por debajo de la armadura la presencia de lo que parecía ser cristal interno debajo de las placas, el casco de la armadura también se modifico y el segmento de metal largo en su cuerno se abrió en forma de una aleta frontal con forma de V

"que es eso? –pregunto un pequeño pony de cristal viendo al unicornio con su armadura, stardust acababa de develar un secreto que ni el conocía de su armadura, una nueva forma y apariencia

"a mon seul desir –dijo stardust, esta nueva forma de su armadura le permitio aumentar sus capacidades, la avalancha estaba siendo detenida, stardust hizo volar los escudos de cristal que genero hace unos momentos, estos comenzaron a bloquear el paso y la caída de la nieve, la cual se derramaba por otros lados, esta acción no duro mucho, pues la energía de la cristalización se disparo, convirtiendo temporalmente a todos en sus formas de cristal, incluso stardust paso por eso, mientras que las líneas doradas de su armadura brillarban con mas fuerza, la nieve se alejo de ahí rápidamente, protegiendo todo el lugar, stardust descendió a tierra, su armadura se des transformo al mismo tiempo que dejo de brillar…

Mlp: stardust memory stories

El dia del pegaso:

No puedo creerlo –dijo la princesa luna –esto definitivamente es algo que no esperaba que ocurriera con estas armaduras"

Ambas princesas de canterlot, shining armor, cadence, sunburst y stardust estaba en un salón, la armadura de stardust estaba en medio de todos los antes mencionados

"tienes razón hermana –contesto celestia –se supone que supervisamos lo que era la creación de estas armaduras pero…"

"pero no se supone que debiera haber actuado asi? –pregunto stardust, celestia contesto –al menos no exactamente asi, si, pedimos que le colocaran este tipo de cristales, llamado psycho crystal, el cual al ser introducido dentro y formar parte de la estructura interna de la armadura, recibia el nombre de crystal frame"

"pero –continuo luna –no se supone que la armadura se expandiera por la secciones donde fue desmontada para poder introducirle el crystal frame, es extraño que hiciera eso…"

"creen que las otras armaduras equestres que se crearon con crystal frame tenga esa capacidad? –pregunto stardust, sunburst dijo –lo mas probable es que sea asi, pero eso depende de si fueron construidas igual, si fue introducido crystal frame dentro de otras armaduras, pero de manera diferente a como fue puesto en la tuya, entonces quizás tenga otro tipo de reacción

"solo hay 2 armaduras que fueron construidas con crystal frame de esta manera –contesto celestia –la tuya y bueno…"

"cual es la otra armadura con crystal frame? –pregunto stardust ligeramente impaciente,, shining contesto –la otra es la de saint rider, y puede hacer lo mismo, la noche que peleo contra chysalis reemplazando a cadence, esa noche descubri… que puede hacer lo mismo"

Stardust se quedó pensando, que podría pasar con esa armadura y su amigo si estaba en el mundo humano, podría esa armadura mutar igual que la que el llevaba puesta?

Campamento everfree…

"tan pronto es hora de levantarse?" pregunto spike en la otra habitación, Sunset le dijo a twilight- Twilight enserio tenemos que hablar de esto"

"no, para nada!"-contesto Twilight, entonces empezaron las 2 a escuchar voces, pero no eran mágicas ni nada por el estilo, era más…como si alguien estuviera cantando…

_Uteyo, uteyo, uteyo_

_Seigi no ikari o_

_Butsukero GANDAMU_

"que pasa aquí? -pregunto Sunset, entonces vio al trio de muchachos cantando

_Kido senshi gandamu! gandamu!_

Stardust salto en el aire e imito la pose de combate del gundam original

"vaya, esto es algo que no esperaba-contesto spike viéndolos cantando alegres una canción de los 70's

_Tobeyo gandamu Kido senshi gandamu! Gandamu_

"oh, Sunset, jeje-contesto nervioso saint viendo a Sunset y a Twilight viéndolos a los 3-jeje, que hacen aquí?"

Mas tarde mientras caminaban recogiendo madera, saint y stardust caminaban, saint comenzó a hablarle a su amigo stardust –entonces dime, cuando decidiste que quería entrar a la escuela canterlot?"

"durante los juegos de la amistad –contesto stardust –me llamo mucho la atención, a decir verdad, en crystal prep, siempre era lo mismo, si era para avanzados o genio como quieras decirle, pero era lo mismo, nunca había retos y nadie se maravillaba por nada, aparte de las ligeras hostilidades entre todos, pero en los juegos de la amistad pasaron tantas cosas…"

"bueno, no esperaba que te maravillaran, digo casi se desata un desastre multidimensional –contesto saint, stardust respondio –quizás, pero ver que las emociones de todos hicieron algo por asi decirlo, mágico y único, llamo tanto mi atención, tu rompiendo la piedra, sunset transformándose en un ser de luz para enfrentar a twilight, Rainbow volando en el motocross, ETC. Todo fue tan increíble, me di cuenta que si había un lugar donde podían existir nuevos retos con cosas tan extrañas como la magia, justo lo que buscaba, y bueno, ahí las personas no se comportan hostiles como en crystal prep"

Saint rodo lo ojos recordando lo de anon a miss, quizás ahora no son hostiles o malos, pero antes, todavía tuvieron que aprender mas sobre amistad y empatía

"y ya que estamos, como conociste a sunset y al resto de esas chicas? –pregunto stardust, saint contesto –no me creerías todo lo que te diría sobre eso"

"bueno ya vimos que no hay cosas tan inverosímiles despues de lo que vimos –contesto stardust, saint rodo los ojos sonriendo y entonces contesto –bueno, pues vengo del mismo sitio que sunset, un mundo que es para todos en este mundo, un mundo increíble, donde criaturas mitológicas como pegasos, unicornio, ponys que hablan, grifos, dragones, magia, insectos voladores, y cosas que parecen de cuento son reales, y parte de eso se colo a este mundo, y de ahí venimos sunset y yo"

"eso si que esta loco –contesto stardust –que pueda creértelo no quita que suena bastante loco eso"

"yo alla era un pegaso, sunset si no me equivoco era una unicornio, y resumen corto –comenzo a contar saint -sunset antes era mala, y luego de tirarle encima un rayo arcoíris de energía y magia, comenzó a redimirse, y en el inicio de este, yo me la encontré por casualidad, nos conocimos, ambos pasamos por varias cosas, parte de la batalla de las bandas, anon a miss, los juegos de la amistad, en fin, todo esto hasta llegar aquí"

"ese dices que es el resumen corto? –pregunto stardust, saint contesto –si, tardaría un poco mas contándote todo con detalles, incluso hasta 6 capitulos de uns historia corta solo para relatarte esa historia de anon a miss, que quizás un dia te cuente"

"entonces vienes de ese otro mundo he?, como dices que se llamaba?"

"equestria –contesto saint –ese mundo, equestria, es de donde yo vengo, ahí creci y me forme como ser vivo, como caballero por asi decirlo, por asi"

"a que te refieres? –pregunto stardust extrañado, saint dijo –recuerdas a los caballeros del zodiaco? Como tenían armaduras que les daban poderes y que representaban a sus constelaciones pareciéndose a la misma?

"si, lo recuerdo –dijo stardust, saint contesto –pues bien, es parecido conmigo, tengo una armadura parecida a un pegaso, por que como te dije, soy o era un pegaso, ahora soy un humano "normal" por asi decirlo"

"y no has pensado en volver? –pregunto stardust, saint volteo a verlo, stardust inmediatamente respondio –digo, no lo digo por que no me agrades, al contrario, me agradas bastante, pero me acabo de preguntar, si eras de alla y por como comentas lo de que fuiste un pegaso, no has pensado en regresar a seguir siendo un pegaso? Digo se oye genial al menos para alguien como yo"

"lo he pensado a veces si, pero no me convence mucho regresar –contesto saint desviando la mirada algo triste

"y por que? –pregunto de nuevo stardust, saint estaba a punto de contestar –bueno yo…"

De pronto una especie de estallido de energía brillo en el cielo del campamento, ambos miraron lo que acababa de pasar y corrieron, llegando unos minutos despues a una cueva a la cual le había quitado una piedra que estorbaba, saint y stardust entraron, viendo varios cristales en ella, pero ni rastro del estallido de energia

"mira eso –señalo stardust –parece que le quitaron unos cristales a ese cacho de cristal"

"le falto uno –dijo saint acercándose al que no se habían llevado, este se separo demasiado fácil, pero en ese momento, un estallido de energía volvió a brillar, venia del campamento

"tenemos que volver pero a la de ya! –exclamo stardust, saint asintió con la cabeza y ambos corrieron al campamento, al llegar vieron lo que pasaba

"es que a donde me muevo pasan estas cosas enserio?-reclamo saint- por que la magia y la calamidad nos siguen a los chicos de canterlot, que le hicimos al poder de equestria para que nos haga esto?"

"que es esa cosa?-´pregunta stardust memory viendo como gloriosa se había transformado en gaea everfree, y como las cosas se estaba tornado malas, saint venia corriendo del otro lado del bosque

"oh no-dijo saint viendo cómo se empieza a formar una cúpula de ramas y plantas-esto está muy mal

"saint-comenzó a hablar stardust-tenemos que ayudar, esas ramas se acercan a nosotros"

Y era cierto, las ramas parecían tratar de meter a las pocas personas que quedaban fuera de la cúpula, a saint de pronto le volvió un flashback

"_Ayúdeme señor, por favor!- un grupo de potrillos estaban cayendo por un barrando, un joven stardust pony estaba levantándolos pero no era suficiente, no era tan fuerte_

"_necesito ayuda!-grito stardust, pero no parecía surtir efecto, nadie venia, o eso parecía…_

"_que sucede?-pregunto un par de ponys que llegaron ahí, shinning armor estaba ahí viendo a un ya cansado stardust, antes de que el pudiera ayudar al unicornio, un Pegaso se lanzó volando para empujar a los potros hacia arriba ayudando a stardust_

"_gracias por ayudarnos-dijo uno de los potrillos, stardust estaba bastante cansado_

"_gracias Pegaso por ayudarme-dijo stardust_

"_no fue nada, después de todo ese es nuestro trabajo-contesto el Pegaso_

"_no te he preguntado tu nombre por cierto-dijo stardust-cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_saint, saint rider, y busco convertirme en un caballero"_

"_tú también tienes grandes habilidades-dijo shinning armor- tienes talento para ser también un caballero unicornio"_

"Todos aquí buscan ayudar a los que están en peligro-decia en su mente saint"

"saint, ayúdame!-grito stardust tratando de parar las ramas con un hacha-SAINT!"

"_oye, estas bien –llamo un unicornio acercándose a saint, este estaba recargado en un árbol llorando con un golpe en la cara, saint volteo, el unicorni pregunto –por que te pegaron?"_

"_estaban molestando a una pegaso por no volar adecuadamente –contesto el pequeño saint –no es justo, no deberían molestarla por eso!"_

"_tu tenias buenas intenciones –contesto el unicornio, saint contesto aun llorando –pero nadie lo aprecia, estoy seguro que a mi hermana ni siquiera le importa o le molesta lo que me pase, ella ya es popular"_

"_NO ES CIERTO! –grito una pegaso de color azul oscuro y melena blanco azulado –tu me importas demasiado hermanito, perdona si te hice creer lo contrario, no me di cuenta que no tenias amigos…"_

"_pues eso ya no es tan cierto –contesto el unicornio –si tu lo quieres, puedo ser tu amigo…"_

"_alguien me enseño lo que era la amistad sunset, y yo quería hacer lo mismo cuando te conoci –le dijo saint a sunset un dia antes de irse al campamento everfree_

"No puedo traicionar lo que he hecho hasta ahora, no puedo Abandonarlos, no puedo perder, eso jamás…ESO JAMAS!-el grito de saint resonó en stardust, y en todos, un rayo de luz se proyectó del suelo y la gema de saint resonó, las piezas de su armadura volaban en dirección a donde él estaba parado, y la armadura se transformó y se colocó en su cuerpo

"PEGASUS STRIKER!-grito saint a todo pulmón y sus alas aparecieron, impulsándose a toda velocidad contra la cúpula de ramas, impactándolas

"_Te arrepentirás de todo"_

"Eso no es verdad, y yo no me arrepiento de haber saltado… porque así encontré…A MI VERDADERA FAMILIA!"

El puño de saint brillo y finalmente logro agrietar la enorme cúpula, gloriosa volteo a ver que sucedió con el impacto, dejando de prestarles atención a las chicas

"que ocurre?-dijo gloriosa volteando a ver como la magia de Twilight volvía a brillar

"tu no eres Midnight sparkle-dijo firme Sunset shimmer a su amiga, Twilight confiada declaro- no, yo soy Twilight sparkle, y la magia que llevo dentro es la magia de la amistad!", Twilight salió volando y le consiguió quitar a gloriosa los cristales, los cuales volaron a sus dueñas reales, menos uno, que no estaba dentro de la cúpula… el cristal de saint voló y genero un collar con su emblema, inmediatamente este declaro-mira, la grieta se está rompiendo!

Unos momentos después exploto todo, mientras las chicas aterrizaban sanas y salvas con sus nuevos trajes, saint se tambaleaba con su armadura, , mientras todos veían a las heroínas nuevas que habían surgido saint comenzó a caminar débil, stardust lo ayudo al igual que la subdirectora luna, saint volteo a ver a stardust y le pregunto- que tal lo hice?"

"bastante bien –respondio stardust

Las chicas descendían mientras todos aplaudían, y en ese momento stardust vio en la espalda de saint que había un par de cristales anaranjados brillando en su espalda

La noche llego y con ella el baile en la cueva de cristal, mientras todo mundo bailaba stardust miraba por todos lados en la cueva, pues los cristales le llamaban la atención

"que se supone que hacen estos cristales?-pensó stardust, y recordó, como estos 7 cristales transformaron a gloriosa en gaea everfree, y como les dio poderes a sunset y sus amigas

"respecto a eso, creo que los cristales son la fuente de los súper poderes-dijo sunset atrás de stardust, fluttershy pregunto-no nos pedirás que los devolvamos o sí?"

"no, de hecho creo que nuestro destino era tenerlos desde siempre-dijo sunset, twilight contesto- también yo"

Las chicas estaban contentas y celebraban, atrás de ellas, saint dijo –no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer questardust se acercó a applejack y le dijo- disculpa hemm, cual era tu nombre?"

"applejack-contesto la chica vaquera, a lo que stardust continuo- de acuerdo applejack podrías ayudarme un momento por favor?"

"claro dime que necesitas?-contesto applejack, stardust le dijo- me podrías ayudar a tomas algunos cristales? Creo que hay algo más en los cristales de toda la cueva de lo que parece…"

Mientras eso pasaba, afuera, saint rider sostenia su collar con su cutie mark mientras miraba la luna, recordó a la princesa luna, a sunset, a su hermana, a todos…

Y asi iniciaba la leyenda del pegaso dorado … y su nombre es: Saint rider…


	4. Trucos con Trixie

**Y continuamos con stardust memory stories, una aventura de MLP, continuaremos expandiendo la historia de sunset, saint rider, stardust memory y todos los amigos que se vengan juntando en esta historia, asi que no los molesto mas y que continúe la historia**

MLP UC: stardust memory stories

trucos

Saint llego caminando a la escuela canterlot, siendo seguido de flash sentry y stardust memory, entonces vio la entrada al portal de equestria y a las mane 6, sunset, starlight glimmer y juniper montage

"wow –dijo saint –quienes son ellas 2?"

"saint –dijo sunset shimmer –ella es juniper montage, recuerdas las pequeña historia de nuestro viaje al set de grabación de daring do?"

"si, lo recuerdo, yo no pude ir…. –contesto saint bajando ligeramente la cabeza, stardust contesto –aparte ni hubiéramos llegado, nos perdimos en el transporte público y terminamos en la central de trenes de canterlot, recuerdas?"

"como se perdieron en el transporte público? –pregunto pinkie pie, sunset contesto –no creo que eso sea relevante en este momento, continuaba, ella estaba ahí, despues de un pequeño problema que te contare completo luego, el punto es que ella es recientemente amiga nuestra"

"hola, yo soy juniper montage –contesto juniper estrechando su mano a saint, este correspondió el saludo y le contesto –saint rider, un gusto"

"yo soy stardust memory –contesto stardust saludando, mientras flash saludaba con la mano y decia –soy flash sentry"

"y ella es starlight glimmer –contesto pinkie –es la alumna de la princesa twilight"

"la princesa twilight? –pregunto saint –osea que ella viene de equestria?"

"si, vino a quedarse un par de días a conocer y explorar este mundo –contesto sunset"

"hola, tu debes ser saint rider no es asi? –dijo starlight glimmer, saint se sorprendio y dijo –como sabes quien soy?"

"me he enterado un poco de ti gracias a la princesa twilight, y bueno, hay alguien que te esta buscando alla"

"quien me podría estar buscando en equestria que no sea para tratar de encerrarme? -Pregunto saint, starlight contesto –tu viejo amigo, stardusts"

Equestria… ponyville

"bien, que dices de esta sección? –pregunto stardust mientras levitaba con su cuerno una pieza de su armadura hacia alguien, este no era otro sino el doctor hoves

"pues en mi opinión, la idea que me propusiste no suena para nada mal, no mentían cuando dijeron que esta cosa podría cambiar equestria –contesto el doctor hooves –como dijiste que querias llamar a esa idea?"

"de momento no tengo un nombre real, le puse 'funnels' de manera provisional hasta que se me ocurra algo mas ingenioso, u original, o que no tenga derechos de autor"

"entendido mi querido amigo unicornio, pues de momento es todo lo que podemos hacer, empezare a trabajar con lo 'funnels' para tenerlos listos pronto"

"gracias doctor hooves –contesto stardust –voy mientras a ir a hacer algo, voy a ir a ver a esa pony, como se llamaba… trixie, ya me acorde, voy a ir a verla, tengo una idea interesante con mi magia que quiero probar, esta bien si te dejo mientras mi armadura?"

"por supuesto que no –contesto doctor hooves –ve con confianza stardust, yo me encargare de tu armadura"

"gracias –contesto stardust –volvere en un rato"

Unos minutos despues stardust estaba en medio de un campo junto a la carreta de trixie, esta estaba preparando algunas cosas para su acto de esa noche, stardust llego y hablo con la unicornio

"hey trixie –llamo stardust –ya estoy listo, dime que es lo que tienes para mi?"

"ah, veo que aceptaste mi propuesta –contesto trixie sonriendo siniestramente –pues bien, vamos a ver que tan agil eres, si todo sale bien, el truco esta noche saldrá a la perfeccion!"

"pues bien, ahí vamos –dijo stardust haciendo brillar su cuerno al mismo tiempo que trixie

"estas listo? –grito trixie retadoramente, stardust contesto –puedes apostar a que si"

Trixie atrajo con su magia varios lanzadores de discos de cerámica, esto para que stardust les disparara a todos al mismo tiempo en el aire

"ahí van! –grito trixie haciendo que 5 discos se dispararan en el aire, stardust se hizo levitar a si mismo, inmediatamente se concentro y dejo sueltos sus cascos delanteros mientras que con su cuerno apuntaba, y comenzó a dispararles a los discos

Ahí va uno –dijo stardust disparándole a los discos, consiguiendo derribar uno, luego derribo otro, se comenzó a elevar a si mismo este unicornio, para luego dispararle a otros 2 discos al mismo tiempo, el quinto disco no fue derribado, cayendo al pasto

"que tal? –pregunto stardust flotando, trixie contesto –nada mal chico, veamos que tal con el nivel 2 –aunque por dentro estaba algo sorprendida

"te lo digo enserio querida –decia rarity a twilight mientras ambas caminaban en ponyville –estoy segura de que ese vestido romperá la moda esta vez"

"eso espero también rarity –contesto twilight –pero ya has pasado varios días trabajando en ese vestido, vamos a relajarnos un rato"

"vaya, no pensé que fueras a proponerme eso –contesto rarity, twilight continuo –normalmente no, pero esta ocasión creo que es especial, es un dia maravilloso y tranquilo en ponyville, hay sol, no hay problemas mágicos y el valle entero donde estamos ubicadas esta en completa calma, aparte nos merecemos un descanso no crees?"

"tienes razón querida –contesto rarity –que te parece si vamos al spa?"

"me parece perfecto rarity –contesto twilight

Un rayo de energía color rojizo ilumino el cielo por unos segundos, seguido por otro que volo en otra dirección

"que fue eso!? –pregunto rarity, twilight se quedo mirando pensativa mientras que Rainbow Dash llegaba volando –vieron eso?, creo que vino de las afueras de ponyville"

"en esa dirección esta la casa de fluttershy –exclamo rarity –debemos ir para alla"

"acerquence chicas –dijo twilight, una vez todas juntas, twilight se teletransporta hasta la casa de fluttershy junto a Rainbow y rarity, dentro de la casa de fluttershy, esta estaba algo preocupada por ese ruido y algunos animales que vivian con ella también

"descuiden amigos animales, todo estará bien decia fluttershy, hasta que de pronto se alarmo un segundo por el sonido de su puerta siendo tocada, inmediatamente despues ella se levanto y se dirigio a su puerta encontrando a sus amigas afuera

"chicas?, que hacen aquí? –pregunto fluttershy, rarity dijo –es obvio querida, esos sonidos tan extraños vienen de cerca de aquí, asi que vinimos a ver que estuvieras bien"

"ahí esta otra vez –grito fluttershy –de donde vienen esos ruidos?"

"parece ser que de un rayo de energía –contesto Rainbow –pero solo los unicornios, alicornios o…"

"…o que? –pregunto timida fluttershy, Rainbow contesto –o por alguna amenaza mágica"

"muy buen chicas, preparence –contesto twilight –desde que chrysalis fue vencida, nos dimos cuenta de un riesgo bastante grande, no podemos darnos el lujo de descuidarnos, vamos a investigar"

Las demás chicas asintieron…

"esto es genial –dijo stardust –que mas tienes para arrojarme?"

"oh creeme, apenas estoy comenzando, veras que es lo que la gran y poderosa trixie tiene para lanzarte!"

"vamos muéstrame –grito stardust, trixie preparo una enorme esfera llena de fuegos artificiales, la cual lanzo a stardust con todas sus fuerzas mágicas, pero accidentalmente se le fue de las manos y esta Salio volando en dirección a ponyville

"uy, eso no esta bien –dijo trixie, stardust volo con su magia lo mas alto posible y apunto a la esfera, seguido de ello hizo brillar su cuerno, el cual se envolvió en un aura roja brillante, y cada uno de los 5 anillos de su cuerno estaban brillando

"ahí esta! –grito stardust para luego lanzar un potente rayo de energía en dirección a la esfera (insertar el sonido del beam magnum del gundam unicorn), seguido de ello el rayo llego contra esta, haciéndola estallar en el cielo de ponyville, la esfera volo en pedazos mientras el rayo de stardust se perdia en el cielo de equestria, uno de los anillos del cuerno de stardust dejo de brillar mientras este aterrizaba con su magia

"pero…PERO QUE FUE ESO?! –Pregunto trixie sorprendida, stardust contesto –es un hechizo de unicornio llamado beam magnum o rayo magnum, con la misma intensidad que lanzas 10 rayos normales, puedes lanzar uno, pero solo tienes como limite el numero de anillos en tu cuerno, en mi caso son 5"

"wow –contesto trixie –tengo que aprender a hacer eso, la gran y poderosa trixie no puede quedarse atrás, dime, starlight sabe usarlo?"

"hasta donde se si, pero casi no lo ha usado –contesto stardust –a propósito, donde estará"

Mundo humano, ciudad canterlot…

en sweet apple acres applejack se estaba preparando para ir con las demás chicas a una salida al cine, habían tenido una semana relativamente pesada en sweet Apple acress, asi es que había tenido que pedir ayuda, por suerte para ella, saint rider y las CMC se ofrecieron a ayudarla

"me alegra que me puedan ayudar chicos –dijo applejack –ultimamente ha sido muy pesado el trabajo aquí, y mas aun con big mac en temporada de exámenes, no ha podido ayudarnos mucho"

"descuida hermana –contesto Apple Bloom –no hey de que preocuparse aca, nos encargaremos, verdad chicas?"

"por supuesto –contesto Sweetie belle

"cuenta con ello –respondio Scootaloo

"seguras de que quieren hacer esto? –pregunto applejack no demasiado convencida, a lo que saint le dijo –descuida applejack, estarán bien, yo las cuidare"

"o mas bien, nosotros lo cuidaremos a el applejack –contesto Apple Bloom confiada, applejack rodo los ojos mientras sonreía y contesto –esta bien, cuento con ustedes para cuidar sweet Apple acres, recuerden que la abuela vuelve en unas horas al igual que big mac, yo regreso también en una horas, les deje una lista de las cosas que hay que hacer aquí, y tengan mucho cuidado, ok?"

"cuenta con ello applejack –contesto saint, applejack se retiro y las 3 chicas y saint comenzaron a trabajar en sweet Apple acress, mientras hacían eso, saint vio un par de aves volando, una en particular que volaba manteniendo sus alas abiertas al mismo tiempo que giraba en el aire, esa ave le recordaba algo, le recordaba… a el mismo, cuando era un pegaso y volaba en equestria

"algún dia –se decia a si mismo saint –volvere a volar…"

Ponyville, equestria…

"AH con que eran ustedes?! –exclamo Rainbow Dash –se puede saber que estaban haciendo ustedes 2?"

Pues… -contestaba stardust –veras, estábamos practicando un par de cosas y se nos salieron de control, pero solo un poquito…"

"un poquito? UN POQUITO? –Exclamo Rainbow Dash –no viste el tamaño del rayo que salio volando que tu lanzaste?"

"esta bien, no creo que haya sido tan 'poquito' pero les aseguro que todo estara bien y en calma el resto del dia"

"eso espero –contesto rarity –ahora twilight, querida, que te parece si retomamos ese plan que te venia contando?"

"me parece estupendo, vamos –contesto twilight avanzando con las demás dejando solos a trixie y a stardust memory

Esa noche el truco de trixie estaba en marcha, consistía en encadenarse a si misma y luego desatarse antes de que el tiempo se agotara, ya que de agotarse… bueno en realidad no pasaría nada, pero debía hacerlo rápidamente para completar su truco de escapismo en el menor tiempo posible

"Estoy lista, asistentes, cierren la compuerta –ordeno trixie a snips y snails, estos cerraron la compuerta de su caja en la que haría su truco, entonces comenzó la actuación, trixie estaba quitándose las cadenas de titanio, las cuales restringían su magia a propósito, para hacer mas emocionante el truco, ella debía hacerlo bien, rápido y sin errores debido a que tenia que usar mas magia para liberarse, asi que era de alta presión el truco, pero entre sus movimientos haciendo moverse mucho la caja, una caja se abrió, lanzando un misil de pirotecnia de trixie en dirección al bosque everfree, este misil choco con un árbol espantando a la manticora de trixie que la ayudaba en sus anteriores trucos de escapismo, la cual se había enojado

"oh no! –grito snips –esto es malo"

"hay que salir de aquí! –dijo snails, atrás de ellos stardust apareció y les dijo –oh genial…"

Mientras trixie continuaba con su truco quitándose cada vez mas cadenas, atrás de ella la manticora perseguia a sinps, snails y stardust, snips y snails solo corrian mientras stardust trataba de frenar al animal, intentando sujetarlo con un lazo de energía, pero la manticora lo llevabab arrastrando al pobre unicornio blanco, stardust se harto y se fijo en el piso con sus pesuñas y su magia de unicornio, la manticora ya no podía avanzar pero se resistia, finalmente logrando soltarse bruscamente del agarre de stardust pero saliendo volando contra un árbol, golpeándose contra el mismo

"auch –suspiro stardust tirado de cara en el piso –me las vas a pagar trixie…"

"o pobre manticora –exclamo fluttershy seguida de applejack acercándose a la manticora que estaba sentada junto al árbol luego del golpe que se dio –oh pobrecito, estas bien?"

"el que casi se muere soy yo! –grito stardust aun con la cara en la tierra, finalmente se levanto a si mismo con su magia

"déjame verte amiguito –decia fluttershy con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, applejack le dijo a stardust –fluttershy tiene un talento bastante curioso con los animales, hasta lo que dirias que son los mas peligrosos no parecen ser problema para fluttershy"

"si, puedo verlo –decia stardust –no me imaginaba a un pony haciendo eso honestamente"

"mira, creo que al fin trixie pudo con su truco –dijo applejack haciendo que stardust volteara a ver que en efecto, trixie había conseguido su truco, ella continuo haciendo varios trucos mas, algunos descentes en éxito y otros que dieron risa en vez de sorprender, asi siguió hasta casi llegada la media noche cuando comenzó su acto final de esa noche, consistía en desaparecer varios fuegos artificales debajo del escenario, de los cuales ella no conocía su ubicación exacta, pudiendo estar exactamente debajo de ella o atrás del escenario o en alguno de los extremos para luego hacerlo llegar al cielo y hacerlos explotar, formando la cutie mark de trixie en el cielo, salio casi a la perfeccion con la diferencia de que estallaron en el cielo de manera desorganizada, fácilmente superaba al desfile del 82, y eso que el carro alegórico ardio una semana, stardust vio los cohetes y descidio lanzar al aire un rayo de unicornio, su beam magnum, este estallo ya muy lejos en el espacio, llamando la atención de todos como un final bastante memorable para el espectáculo de trixie, uno pequeño cohete no estallo a tiempo y salio por el cielo, dejando una estela de color rojo y anaranjado

(Gundam Unicorn - ON YOUR MARK)

"miren eso! –grito pinkie pie señalando con su casco derecho al cielo, todos miraban el espectáculo de trixie,

stardust vio la estela y se acordó de su amigo, saint rider –saint amigo, me pregunto, que estaras haciendo ahora amigo?"

Ciudad canterlot, parque del lago, unos días despues…

"sunset –decia saint cabizbajo –lo siento sunset, de verdad lo siento"

"por que? –pregunto sunset confundida, saint contesto mirando al lago –por lo que paso ayer, de verdad, no tenia ni idea de que pasaría lo que paso, te deje sola cuando me necesitabas"

"por lo de la piedra de la memoria? –pregunto sunset dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, saint solo asintió con la cabeza triste

"saint, amigo –decia sunset consolando a su amigo –no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, quizás de wallflower, pero ella no lo hizo por ser mala, no como yo antes…"

"ojala pudiera ser asi de facil –contesto saint –prometi que no te abandonaría, que no te dejaría"

"y no lo hiciste, bueno, no conciente de eso –contesto sunset –tambien perdiste tus recuerdos, 2todos lo hicieron, y sin embargo yo los perdone, se que no hicieron nada de mala fe, twilight, Rainbow, rarity, ETC, nadie me desprecio por que fueran malo, no fue lo mismo que cuando las CMC me querían hacer ver mal con el fiasco de anon-a-miss, y tu estabas ahí esa vez, y también en esta…"

"_por que lloras chica? –preguntaba saint acercándose a sunset, no la recordaba para nada pero sentía algo extraño por ella, como si tuviera que acercarse a ella a hablar, sunset shimmer contesto –no creo que me entiendas"_

"_dime, no se bien de donde lo recuerdo, pero alguien me había dicho que no necesitas vivir algo para entender a alguien que si –contesto saint, sunset volteo a verlo, esa frase se la había dicho sunset a saint antes, asi que sunset contesto –escucha, algo malo o extraño pasa con mis amigas, no soy quien todos dicen que soy, pero nadie recuerda lo que yo hice o quien soy en realidad, y eso me duele, mis amigas, mis mejores amigas no lo recuerdan, incluso un amigo a quien yo quiero mucho no me recuerda"_

"_la verdad no se que decirte –contesto saint –pero si imagino lo que has de estar sintiendo, pues yo te recomiendo, no dejes de luchar por ellas, por esos amigos, creeme, yo falle en hacer eso mismo, no me atrevi y termine solo, huyendo, no luche por mis amigos antes y por eso sufri, me equivoque, no cometas mi error chica, y hazlo"_

"_tienes razón –dijo sunset levantándose –gracias"_

_Dicho esto sunset abrazo a saint, este se sorprendio por eso, sunset se alejo para ir a encarar a trixie, luego sucedió lo que sucedió, resulto no ser trixie, esta termino ayudando a sunset, ambas descubrieron que era wallflower quien borro los recuerdos de todos y aparte sunset se sacrifico por sus amigas, haciendo que estas enfrentaran a wallflower y recuperaran todos sus recuerdos por fin, no solo ella, sino que también toda la escuela, incluido saint rider, inicialmente se alegro, pero despues se deprimio…_

"saint –dijo sunset seria a su amigo –escuchame, tu eres un amigo muy importante para mi de la misma forma que lo son rarity, applejack, rainbow, twilight, pinkie y fluttershy, tu lo eres, asi como también tu tienes tus amigos importantes, stardust memory, flash, juniper montage…"

"y tu sunset –dijo saint –por eso me sentí tan mal, de haber sabido podría haber hecho algo –decia mientras sujetaba su collar con forma de su cutie mark en la mano derecha –lo habria hecho, habria usado todo lo que tengo para ayudar a mis amigos"

"quizás puedas en otro momento –dijo sunset –ademas, tu no tienes poderes, y aun asi hiciste bastante por mi en las fiestas pasadas, fortaleciste mi amistad con las chicas, y eso te hace un amigo importante para mi, ok, para mi no has fallado como amigo, y si lo vez de esta forma, el fracaso a veces puede ser un maestro muy grande, todos hemos fallado, todos cometemos errores, yo, wallflower, juniper, todos cometemos errores, pero lo mejor de todo es que podemos aprender de ellos, ese es el privilegio de crecer"

Saint se quedo pensativo, aunque había cometido errores e imprudencias, también había hecho cosas buenas por sus amigos, pero debía aprender de esos errores, aun quedaba bastante por hacer, mucho tiempo pero tenia que ponerse en marcha para crecer y madurar…

"on your mark –dijo en voz baja saint, mientras una pequeña lagrima caia en su collar…

continuara


	5. un hogar para saint

"AUXILIO! –grito una chica en medio de una plaza comercial, el canterlot mail –mis tacos están atascados en el árbol!"

"oye, oye un momento! –exclamo un chico que se acerco a la chica –como se supone que terminaron esos tacos ahí?!"

"se me cayeron… -dijo con una risita nerviosa –por favor alguien podría ayudarme?"

"oye yo juraría haberte visto antes en algún otro sitio –contesto el chico –no, ni idea de donde te habre visto pero me pareces familiar, soy saint rider, y tu?"

"sonata dusk –se presento la chica –mis tacos se me cayeron hasta el árbol de en medio de la plaza"

"ya veo, afortunadamente no se han caído y siguen en su empaque –contesto saint asomándose

"ya se, quizás podríamos usar una cuerda larga, o podríamos conseguir un grupo de cables, hay varios de estos atrás de esas maquinas de helado, o podríamos comprar 5 porciones de fideos del restaurante japonés de ahí y atarlo para descender, podría tratar de llamar a los bomberos o…"

"de verdad esperas que vengan los bomberos con todo y su camión a atender el rescate de unos tacos?"

"tienes razón –contesto sonata mientras saint asentia con la cabeza, sonata continuo –ya los había llamado antes por que se cayo mi teléfono a la alcantarilla y no vinieron, de hecho me colgaron"

"ok, ok, veamos –dijo saint mientras se sujetaba el fuelle de la nariz con los dedos y pensaba –tengo una idea, pero no le cuentes a nadie mas, ok?"

"trato hecho –contesto sonata –que tienes en mente?"

"esto! –exclamo saint y dicho eso salto por la barda mientras tocaba su collar con su cutie mark y tras brillar salieron sus alas y sus orejas de pony, en cuanto empezó a volar tomo los tacos rápidamente y regreso volando, desactivando sus poderes

"servio seniora –contesto con tono acapulqueño fingido, sonata contesto –wow, gracias amigo, eres maravilloso, mis tacos volvieron"

"no hay de que sonata –contesto saint, sonata contesto –gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Sonata abrazo a saint mientras este decia –no hay de que…"

"uy, mira la hora que es, debo volver con mis hermanas que si no se volverán locas, adiós saint"

"adiós sonata nos vemos luego –contesto saint, mientras sonata se alejaba, unos momentos depues se acerco Rainbow Dash y sunset a preguntarle –que haces saint?"

"ayudaba a una chica con un problema con sus tacos- contesto saint dejando confundidas a ambas

* * *

My Little Pony

Equestria Girls stardust memory stories

un hogar para saint

* * *

Wallflower? –pregunto sunset viendo a wallflower sentada junto al salón de química, esta se veía cansada y algo frustrada, wallflower sin muchos animos contesto –oh, hola chicas…"

"que sucede? –pregunto pinkie –te duele algo? tienes algo?"

"no, solo que a veces pongo en peligro a alguien –contesto wallflower, Rainbow contesto –eso no es verdad, no pones en peligro a nadie"

"miren adentro para que vean –contesto wallflower, las chicas se asomaron y vieron a trixie y a stardust junto a saint, quien estaba enengrecido y con los pelos parados, aparte de un par de moretones

"pero que paso aquí? –pregunto applejack, saint contesto –me electrocutaron y luego me estallo algo en la cara"

"ven a lo que me referia? –contesto wallflower, saint contesto –y ya te dije que fue culpa de todos los que estábamos aquí"

"oye –contesto stardust –yo no te hice electrocución"

"ya lo se, esa fue trixie –contesto saint, trixie replico –oye, como iba a saber que no estaba conectado el microscopio y luego te iba a electrocutar?"

"bueno, podría ser peor –contesto saint –no recuerdo donde, pero supe que una niña que hizo el experimento del frijo en un frasco y un algodón hizo que este sufriera combustión espontanea"

"sigo sin saber como alguien hace eso –dijo wallflower –yo hice ese experimento un monton de veces, y nunca paso eso"

"oigan –dijo trixie asomada por la ventana –pues creo que a alguien le paso eso de nuevo por que se esta quemando el almacen de junto a la escuela"

"QUE COSA?! –grito saint…

"Esto…tiene… que ser… UNA BROMA! –saint rider, un pegaso de equestria que llego al mundo humano, junto con su reciente amigo stardust memory, sunset shimmer, wallflower, juniper montage, trixie y sus 6 amigas ahora miraban como la especie de almacen o cabaña donde saint vivía se estaba quemando

"no pensé que algo asi pudiera explotar –dijo sci-twi –de verdad no entiendo como paso"

Pinkie pie tomo la palabra –creo que quizás fue un corto circuito, o a lo mejor algo se empezó a quemar antes o tal vez…

"no importa como empezó esto pinkie –dijo sunset –esto no es bueno…"

Saint volteo a verla, en su mirada decia –_NO ME DIGAS!?"_

El personal de la escuela canterlot y los bomberos terminaron de apagar el incendio, pero la cabaña estaba destruida, el techo había colapsado y las puertas se habían quemado totalmente, la estructura era inhabitable en su totalidad

"lamento lo que paso –dijo fluttershy mientras saint se sentaba junto a las pocas pertenencias que no se habían quemado o que por lo menos se habían salvado de destruirse totalmente

"no puedo creerlo, ahora que hare? –preguntaba saint, Rainbow Dash contesto –no quiero sonar malagradecida por lo que hemos pasado ni grosera pero… si eres de equestria, por que no regresas alla?"

"no quiero volver ahí –contesto saint poniéndose serio –ahí esta mi familia de sangre, pero despues de lo que paso alla, creo que no es buena idea que vuelva, que tal que me están buscando por ahí para atraparme, no quiero eso, no quiero poner en peligro a mi hermana"

"como se llama tu hermana? –pregunto sunset a su amigo quien contesto –ella se llama night glider, es una pegaso de color azul oscuro con cutie mark de una luna"

"quizás pueda pedirle ayuda a la princesa twilight –dijo sunset –tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar"

"no se, además aquí me siento contento, digo si, no es como que me haya ido tan bien, me lastime la cabeza y un brazo, pero también están las personas que quiero, en poco tiempo me he sentido como en casa… -contesto saint, stardust memory dijo –pues hay que ayudarte, ni modo que saltes por el portal de la estatua cada noche para quedarte en algún sitio de equestria"

"si, podría sonar a buena idea –contesto pinkie pie –pero no se que pasaría si saltas tantas veces seguidas, imagínate que regresas en uno de esos viajes convertido en pony aca y luego te vuelves humano alla, y luego un hibrido entre pony y humano, luego un hibrido entre humano y pony, luego regresas a la normalidad y entonces te separas atómicamente creando 2 copias de ti mismo que se encontraran en medio de un evento mágico que amenaze la integridad de los universos!"

"no te parece que estas exagerando? –dijo stardust memory –como sea, no creo que sea algo factible a corto o largo plazo hacer eso, no se como es que funcione alla el mundo, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a estar saltando entre dimensiones constantemente"

"también estoy de acuerdo –contesto twilight –nadie sabe que pasa en los viajes entre universos, por ejemplo, yo no se por que sunset, mi otro yo de ese mundo y tu se volvieron humanos si son ponys que hablan con poderes por que asi son sus especies"

"tiene razón chicos –contesto saint –pero entonces, que hago?"

"y por que no vienes a vivir conmigo? –quien propuso eso fue nadie mas ni menos que sunset shimmer

"QUE!? –pregunto sorprendida rarity –estas segura querida?"

"y por que no? –contesto sunset –mi apartamento tiene una segunda habitación con una pequeña cama, no será la mas comoda de todas pero creo que te podría servir"

"e-estas segura de esto sunset? –pregunto saint, su amiga contesto –claro, un amigo necesita ayuda, no veo por que no ayudarlo"

"…gracias sunset –contesto saint sonriendole a su amiga

"y bien? –pregunto sunset ahora en su casa junto sus 6 amigas, stardust memory, saint rider, juniper, trixie y wallflower–que te parece?"

"vaya, creo que es lo mejor que he visto para esto en mucho tiempo –respondio saint cargando todas sus cosas en la espalda o en sus brazos

"de verdad? –pregunto applejack –pues donde has dormido todo este tiempo?"

"pues dormía en unas colchonetas en la cabaña destruida –contesto saint acercándose al colchón –puedo sunset?"

"claro que si –respondió ella, saint dejo las cosas que llevaba en sus brazos y luego soltó una caja de metal en el piso

"y esa caja? –pregunto Rainbow Dash, saint le soltó un perno a la caja, esta se abrió y cayeron los lados de la caja, en la misma había un montón de ropa que una vez que se salio de la caja dejo ver una armadura de metal, era la armadura equestre de saint rider

"si, es mi armadura de equestria –respondio saint –que bueno que la había sacado de casa antes del incendio, solo hay 3 cosas que no soportaría perder, mis amigos, mi armadura y la vida"

Paso el rato y finalmente saint rider y las chicas acabaron no solo de acomodar las cosas del nuevo compañero de casa de sunset, sino de paso también acomodaron cosas de sunset y del apartamento, despues de eso el grupo decidió mirar películas

"bien chicos… -decia stardust –ya vimos mobile suit gundam char's counterattacks, tornado, volcano, pico de dante y apollo 13, cual sigue?"

"Bien… creo que ya tengo una idea –contesto Rainbow Dash –que tal algo de terror?

"bien, tu elije applejack –respondio sunset –las de terror están junto a la televisión"

"veamos… creo que ya se cual –dijo applejack –esta"

La película que eligio applejack era la película carrie, de stephen King (elijan la versión que sea de su agrado de la película, en mi particular caso elegí la versión reciente de 2013 pero pueden escoger la de su agrado, no es como que haya muchas diferencias entre películas realmente)

Las 7 chicas y los 2 chicos miraban la película con distintas reacciones, algunos con consternación por como trataban a carrie y otros aterrados por las muertes de los demás en el baile, de verdad que daba miedo

"vaya –dijo saint –no cabe duda que a veces las fuerzas mas destructivas y las mas peligrosas, pueden venir de las personas mas buenas, solo es necesario destruirla"

"Chicas –dijo sunset visiblemente algo asustada por la película una vez que esta acabo –yo no se ustedes, pero no puedo dejar de pensar… que yo soy ambos lados de esta película"

"sunset –dijo Rainbow Dash –no quiero sonar como rencorosa o mala contigo pero… ay, no se como decirlo"

"caramelo, creo que Rainbow trata de decirte que en efecto, pensamos lo mismo todos -dijo applejack, sunset asintió con la cabeza y dijo -no las culpo fui una abusiva perra malvada durante años en canterot y los hice sufrir como ellos hacen sufrir a carrie hay varios que habrían estado dispuesto a ir contra mi, a buscar venganza como carrie, pude haber sido yo uno de los que carrie mata en la película, si la princesa no me hubiera perdonado, o si las ustedes hubieran querido vengarse…"

"ni de broma plantees algo asi –contesto rarity –nosotras no habriamos hecho una masacre contra ti no importa todo lo que había pasado antes"

"pero… -dijo fluttershy –si le hicimos algo terrible, cuando comenzó anon-a-miss, sunset en ese sentido también fue carrie"

"o pude serlo… -respondio sunset –pregunto, y si las cosas no hubieran salido bien, y si saint no me hubiera defendido? Y si las ustedes me hubieran abandonado? Y si todos me odiaban y decidían vengarse de mi? Y si todos hubieran decidido desquitarse conmigo con ataques personales, insultos, acoso, agresiones o… o peor?"

Las chicas miraron fijamente a sunset preocupada, sabían a lo que se referia

"Y si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que carrie y me hubiera vengado causando una masacre? Por celestia, no quiero imaginarme a mi misma matando a trixie, a snips y snails, o ver morir a flash, una cosa es que no lo amara realmente y otra que no lo aprecie… y Applebloom, Sweetie belle y scootaloo? Rayos me moleste pero… pero jamas buscaría matarlas y menos asi"

"eso es una suposición horrible sunset –contesto saint –se que no te conoci en tus peores años, pero creeme, se que tu no habrias hecho algo tan horrible"

"me da miedo imaginarme un escenario asi de terrible, si hubiera sido alguien mas en mi lugar quien cometiera esas barbaridades?"

"no me enorgullece pero me alegra que hubieras sido tu sunset –contesto Rainbow Dash –no por que disfrutara o me sienta orgullosa de haberte lastimado ese dia, sino por que tu descidiste perdonarnos y darnos una segunda oportunidad, aun cuando yo no la merecia, otro habria buscado venganza, habria querido hacer lo que hacias en tus peores años, o lo que hizo carrie…"

"supongo que por eso la aprecian tanto, no chicas –dijo twilight –ahora veo por que le dolia tanto a sunset que no la recordáramos cuando paso lo de la piedra de la memoria"

"a ti también te aprecio twilight, tu marcaste algo especial para mi, la oportunidad en cierto modo, de devolver lo que alguien hizo por mi antes, ayudarme a encontrar el camino correcto, y como dije ese dia –respondio sunset –a mi me alegro tenerlas de vuelta"

"y fue por eso que me perdonaste? –pregunto wallflower, quien no había hablado mucho desde que llego al apartamento de sunset, quien respondio –si, no estabas buscando ser malvada realmente, solo te equivocaste, a veces tomamos decisiones incorrectas creyendo que hacemos justicia, y solo repetimos las mismas acciones que condenábamos…"

Equestria…

Canterlot…

"Princesa luna –decia stardust memory entrando a la sala de trono donde estaba la princesa luna en la noche –me llamo?"

"si, pasa stardust –dijo la princesa luna –queria hablar contigo"

stardust caminaba mientras luna usando u hechizo de proyección mostraba varias cosas como por ejemplo a una yegua muy famosa, demasiado famosa, la recordaban como…Nightmare moon, asi como ocasiones en donde aparecieron seres malvados, entre ellos estaban tirek o crysalis, y en ella se enfocaba lo siguiente…

"mira esto stardust, como recordaras, de los 6 ponys que eran entrenados por nosotras, mi hermana y yo, estaba saint rider, mientras que tu aprendiste varias cosas con mi hermana celestia, yo me encargue de enseñarle varias cosas a saint, y se como es que el actua, lamento no haber hecho nada por el, y creo que si aun hay alguien que duda de el, tengo la evidencia de lo que paso en esa noche…"

"la noche en la que lo arrestaron… -dijo stardust pensando, luna dijo quiero mostrarte gracias a un poco de ayuda, lo que paso por que además… creo que algo que te llamara la atención ocurrio en esa ocasión…"

"no puede ser –dijo stardust viendo en el hechizo de proyección –el se transformo antes…"

Casa de sunset shimmer…

Todos dormían en casa de sunset y ahora, de saint, sunset se levanto a tomar algo por la sed que tenia, entonces vio a saint quien se movia mientras dormia, sunset se acerco a el para usar sus poderes de recuerdos y ver el sueño de saint… su sueño, no, su recuerdo, era de esa noche, esa pelea…


	6. pesadillas

**Hola de nuevo amigos, aquí vamos con otro capitulo de stardust memory stories, un proyecto personal para conmemorar y retribuir a My Little Pony y a Equestria Girls, asi que no los aburro mas y que continue la historia**

My Little pony: Equestria Girls: stardust memory

Parte 5: pesadillas

Esa misma noche en casa de sunset, saint dormia y soñaba, soñaba con ese momento, con esa pelea…

"_Muy bien cariño-decia la falsa cadence a shinning armor en el palacio- quédate quieto un segundo y…listo jaja!"_

_Cadence le lanzo un hechizo que ponía sus ojos desorbitados, mientras esta caia dormido, pero…_

"_yo sabia que algo andaba mal-dijo saint que estaba atrás de cadence, esta volteo y dijo- oh querido…eres listo…lastima que no se sabra eso!"_

_Dicho esto comenzó a dispararle varias veces rayos de magia, hasta que consiguió apresarlo fijándolo al piso, mientras en la caída sintió como se lastimaba_

"_lastima, pudiste haberte quedado callado, pero en vez de eso paso lo que acaba de pasa-declaro burlona cadence, en ese momento la princesa celestia estaba entrando al palacio, al ser este tan grande celestia no estaba ni cerca de ese par_

"_si me disculpas tengo que atender una cita de te con la princesa…, pero volveré por ti!"_

_Cadence se estaba alejando mientras que un par de guardias reales se acercabana a la princesa y la seguían, estos al no voltear a ver a saint no lo vieron, pero este comenzó a concentrarse, y a ver a su amigo_

"_shinning armor, tu eres mi amigo, uno de los mas grandes que jamas he tenido, tu crees en mi y yo creo en ti, y definitivamente esta mujer acabara contigo, y quizás con equestria, lo siento amigo debo…irme!"_

_La armadura de un Pegaso enganchado a un suelo de mármo le llego volando, emanando un pequeño brillo en color rojo, al ponerse sobre saint este comenzó a tratar de levantarse del piso rompiéndolo y comenzando a caminar moviéndose para acercarse a su adversario, una princesa de pelaje rosado y diversos colores en su melena y cola esto escucho a la princesa celestia llamarla_

"_cadence-se escucho por los pasillos, cadence dijo- princesa…jeje, pero lo siguiente que paso es que escucho un ruido pesado luego vio como el Pegaso se aventó contra ella, el cual despedazo el trozo de piso en sus casco en el choque mientras cadence podía ver los ojos rojos del pegaso brillando_

_aléjate…LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-grito mientras saint se impulsaba con más potencia y conforme volaban chocaban con varias columnas antes de salir volando por una ventana en dirección a los jardines de canterlot, era el brillo de la noche, pero los guardias reales vieron lo que sucedió_

_cadence y saint se separaron, cadence con sus alas se estabilizo, saint hizo lo mismo y logro ponerse en poscicion, mientras cadence con su cuerno generaba varios cristales desde los cuales se disponía a dispararle rayo de energía, saint estaba preparándose para cubrirse pero su armadura comenzó a brillar en rojo…_

"_shinning, ARGH AHH! –saint se quejaba como si le doliera algo, brillo de color rojo empezó a salir de la armadura y esta comenzó a expandirse y a levantar secciones diversas, los cristales de cadence dispararon pero un campo de energía momentáneo desvió los disparos, Finalmente se revelo el psycho-crystal debajo de la armadura, _

_este comenzó a volar rápidamente contra cadence, los cristales flotantes dispararon pero saint con el borde afilado de la protección de sus alas cortaba a los mismos, cadence genero un escudo de cristal enfrente de ella, pero saint logro partirlo con sus alas mientras cadence se dejaba caer para luego retomar vuelo tratando de alejarse de saint mientras mas cristales flotantes le disparaban, y saint tenia que concentrarse en derribarlos_

"_como es posible que su armadura tenga psycho-crystal?-decia para si misma la falsa cadence_

"_atención- decia un unicornio guardia a otros guardias reales- el pegaso no identificado se transformo, su armadura muto, es un caballero"_

"_pegaso...-dijo no muy lejos de esos guardias el propio stardust memory- por que la princesa y saint están luchando?"_

"_rápido todo el mundo-decia un guardia pegaso- la prioridad es ayudar a la princesa"_

"_cadence!-decia firmemente shinning armor, quien se estaba todavía recuperando, y dicho esto ordeno- rápido, que los pegasos traten de darle alcanze, yo y los demás unicornio trataremos de atacar desde el balcón, que los ponys terrestres se preparen por si desciende a tierra"_

"_si señor-dijeron todos, mientras se movilizaban, cadence veía al pegaso destruyendo sus cristales y dijo- tu… pegaso…ERES MI ENEMIGO!-dicho esto genero un haz de luz en su cuerno parecía ser una espada o un rayo de energía, luego de eso se lanzo contra saint a toda velocidad, mientras este levantaba su casco derecho para golpear como si fuera un puño, sus alas se tornaron rojizas mientras decia en su mente- pegasus strike!"_

_Ambos contrincantes chocaron sus ataques el uno contra el otro, cadence pateo en su estomago a saint para alejarlo mientras ambos se separaban y volvían a chocar ataques, esta vez fue saint el que pateo contra cadence mientras esta ya se veía cansada, al igual que el pegaso, esta grito decidida a volver a atacar, pero vio que shinning armor le hacía señas para que lo atrajera hacia el valcon y vio como todos ya estaban listos para contener al pegaso asi es que ella se acerco al balcón_

"_vuelve aquí!-reclamo saint, pero en ese momento 4 unicornios le dispararon a saint generando un campo de energía alrededor de el para que finalmente shinning armor disparo también contra el, las descargas de energía finalmente dieron frutos y saint se comenzó a desmayar, mientras que su armadura volvia a contraerse, a cerrarse y el psycho-crystal se cerraba, al terminar de hacer eso saint finalmente dejo caer sus extremidades, incluidas sus alas mientras flotaba contenido por los demás unicornios, antes de quedar totalmente inconciente veía a cadence y a shinning armor consolándola_

"_shinning…-dijo saint para finalmente darse por vencido y desmayarse totalmente_

Era de dia, mas específicamente un sábado, saint despertaba confundido, había soñado otra vez con esa noche… intento olvidar ese sueño mientras veía a las demás chicas levantándose, pero esta ves ligeramente mas nerviosas, molestas, cansadas o con sueño, wallflower se veía fatal, al igual que fluttershy y pinkie no podía quedarse con los ojos abiertos mas de 6 segundos

"oigan? –pregunto sunset –alguien durmió bien?"

"no! –contesto rarity –fue un sueño bastante raro"

"fue una pesadilla –contesto wallflower –una horrible que, ugh, mejor no hablo de eso"

"varios no dormimos bien por lo que veo –contesto stardust memory saint solo se quedo pensando…

Canterlot… equestria…

"saint ya se había transformado con su armadura? –pregunto stardust memory a la princesa luna, esta contesto –asi es, tal parece ser que saint descubrió accidentalmente el secreto involuntario de la armadura que habíamos creado, su nombre del proyecto era E-RX, y bueno, he estado revisando varias cosas, y descubri un grupo de objetos que se perdieron en otro mundo, objetos mágicos que posiblemente terminaron en el mundo humano, además de la piedra de la memoria, un guardapelo que general un bucle de tiempo, posiblemente haya muchos mas, no tengo ni idea de que objetos se hayan perdido, pero si se algo, si la piedra de la memoria estaba ahí, posiblemente otros objetos estén ahí, además me temo algo"

"que cosa princesa? Pregunto stardust, luna contesto –el tantabus, un ser que cree hace tiempo para castigarme por ser nightmare moon, desaparecio por fin hace ya algún tiempo pero…"

"pero? –pregunto stardust confundido, luna continuo –pero creo que un poco de su esencia se filtro al mundo humano de sunset"

"como pudo pasar eso!? –pregunto alarmado stardust, había escuchado del tantabus por parte de twilight pero no imagino que pudiera seguir libra aunque fuera un pedazo de el

"cuando estuvo a punto de salir del reino de los sueños, fue frenado, pero parece ser que una parte, un fragmento de el se salio no al equestria, sino al mundo humano, desconozco como, los textos de starswill hablan de multiples universos, pero nunca pudo concluir su investigación por desaparecer, es posible que se haya colado por algún hueco o algo asi, si el espejo que da al mundo humano estaba en el castillo de twilight, posiblemente se fue por ahí"

"pero como sabe que esta alla? –pregunto stardust a la princesa luna quien respondio –por que viendo en los sueños de otros, fui capaz de ver los sueños de algunos cuantos en el mundo humano, y mientras investigaban sobre la piedra de la memoria, lo encontré, vi un remanente débil sin conciencia del tantabus, pero no puedo cruzar los universos para perseguirlo, y mi labor esta aquí en equestria, pero, si aun hay alguien con la capacidad de enfrentarlo en ese mundo, tengo que darle apoyo, asi es que aquí tengo esto"

"que es eso? –pregunto stardust mirando un objeto extraño circular de la princesa luna, esta contesto –es un iluminasueños, permite entrar en el mundo de los sueños, ya que tiene magia mia para hacer eso, tiene que recibirlo las chicas de alla por si aparece el tantabus"

"tengo que avisarle a sunset shimmer, si saint esta perdido en ese mundo, podría pasarle algo –dijo stardust –mientras, quizás pueda averiguar si hay mas objetos mágicos peligrosos en este mundo"

"es presisamente para eso que te necesitaba –dijo la princesa luna, stardust dijo –volvere a ponyville a avisarle a twilight para que le avise a sunset y su amigas y con suerte, puedan ayudarme a encontrar a mi amigo

"eso espero –dijo luna –y si lo ves, dile que lamento no haber hecho mas para ayudarlo"

"cuente con ello princesa –dijo stardust sonriendo para luego teletransportarse a ponyville, sin embargo se canso por el uso de magia y no pudo avanzar mucho, apenas llegando agitado y jadeando al castillo de la princesa twilight

"stardust, que sucede? –pregunto starlight glimmer, stardust dijo bastante agotado –manda esto por el portal, dile a sunset que venga por esto –dijo mostrándole a starlight el iluminasueños de la princesa luna

"entonces para que era esta cosa? –pregunto Rainbow Dash a sunset shimmer, quien acababa de volver del equestria, al mismo tiempo que las rainboms, juniper montage, wallflower, y el duo stardust-saint esperaban a sunset tras salir del portal, ella contesto –es un iluminasueños, dijo que serviría para detener a una criatura extraña, déjenme contarles…"

.

.

"ES UN CHISTE VERDAD?! –exclamo Rainbow Dash –ESTO NO PUEDE SER BUENO!"

"Creo que por eso nos dio esto, para evitar que las cosas se salgan de control –contesto sunset shimmer –no quiero imaginar que pasaría si en efecto, algo asi pasa"

"pues entonces todos de vuelta a la casa de sunset –exclamo pinkie –es hora de detener al mal!"

"no creo que sea tan buena idea –contesto juniper –digo, no creo que sea yo de mucha utilidad, me especialize en cinematografia, no en ser superheroina, además no tengo poderes ni nada"

"yo se supone que debería ser un soldado equeste –contesto saint –y mira donde termine, en la escuela canterlot, a veces la vida nos da giros inesperados, además, que es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"esta descidido –contesto twiight –vamos chicas, y chicos, vamos por el tantabus"

Esa noche descideron que a todo costo se quedarían dormidos todos, asi que se encargaron de agotar sus reservas de energía para poder quedarse dormidos, saint fue el primero en quedarse dormido, asi que sunset, curiosa, quiso ver en su sueño usando sus poderes para ver los recuerdos

"_YA BASTA TWILIGHT!-exigio shining armor a su hermana, la cual trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero este no lo hacia –no te perdonare que intentas ahora matar a cadence, primero la haces llorar y luego la quieres matar?"_

"_alto shining, recupera el control –exigio twilight, pero shining con sus ojos brillando en verde grito –TE ODIO!"_

"_alto! –grito twilight, saint llego también gritando –DETENTE!"_

_Entonces al mismo tiempo alguien se interpone entre el disparo de shining armor contra su hermana, y de manera mas rara, en el sueño vio primero a stardust memory, y luego a sunset shimmer impidiendo a shining lastimar a twilight, pero estallando en el proceso ambos, saint en el palacio gritaba de dolor, los 2 amigos que mas amaba acababan de morir, stardust, su apoyo u compañero de vida durante los últimos años y sunset, la chica que no solo le hizo recuperar la fe, sino que lo había apoyado, y el no había llegado a tiempo a salvarlos…_

"Pobre saint –dijo en voz baja sunset mientras se quedaba dormida, asi que se recoso junto a twilight y antes de quedarse dormida, activo el iluminasueños, todas y todos ahora dormían profundamente

"chicas?... hola? –llamo sunset shimmer en medio de una cuidad canterlot desertica, al otro lado, casi por las inmediaciones de la escuela, pero claro, en medio de un sueño, las mane 6 humanas buscaban a sunset, wallflower, juniper y saint, se había olvidado de stardust por un momento, quien estaba hasta donde había un parque en canterlot, entonces vio algo curioso

"que ese no es ray? –se pregunto stardust, en efecto, era el gecko leopardo de sunset, pero de mas de 10 metros de largo, caminaba con ropas y ensima parecía buscar a alguien

"tal vez el iluminasueños afecto a ray también –se dijo a si mismo stardust, asi que se acerco al gecko gigante, el cual volteo a verlo –stardust memory?"

"hey, puedes hablar? –pregunto stardust, ray contesto –asi es, en los sueños se puede hacer lo que uno quiera, yo siempre me sueño a mi mismo con esta apariencia"

"eso significa… -dijo stardust, tras concentrarse hizo aparecer para el mismo una armadura parecida al Gundam de tipo terrestre, con escudo, rifle, mochila y linternas

"ahora si,tráiganme al tantabus! –grito stardust, ray señalo con su lengua a su espalda y dijo –no quieres que te lleve?"

"si, por que no? –contesto stardust subiéndose a la espalda del gecko leopardo gigante, quien comenzó a correr, pero en el proceso, stardust no dejaba de sacudirse en pleno movimiento

"al menos en los sueños puedo evitar el mareo aquí!, y ya que estamos –decia stardust –a quien buscabas?"

"a sunset, no tengo ni idea de donde esta –contesto ray, stardust contesto –pero imagino donde pudo haber terminado, sigue mis instrucciones!"

"Pero como es que termine aquí? –pregunto saint dentro de la escuela canterlot –definitivamente tengo que planificar mas donde pienso antes de dormirme"

Saint se dio cuenta de que todo estaba desierto y solo, saint recordó lo ultimo que había soñado y se quedo parado en medio de un pasillo

"muy bien chicas –dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo aparecer sus alas –vamos a buscar a ese tantabus"

"creo que no hay que buscarlo –dijo twilight –lo mas seguro es que el tantabus nos va a buscar"

"y entonces lo sorprenderemos –contesto applejack –no lo dejaremos ganar"

"miren chicas –dijo pinkie –esa no es sunset?"

"si, es ella –contesto rarity –vamos, oye sunset!"

Sunset vio a las chicas acercándose y corrió por un callejón, las chicas la siguieron hasta que esta entro por una ventana de la escuela canterlot

"vamos sunset, por que nos haces perseguirte? –pregunto applejack –caramelo, no te vayas, vuelve"

Las chicas entraron por la misma ventana, twlight, fluttershy y Rainbow Dash entraron volando, rarity se hizo flotar a si misma y a pinkie con una placa de cristal, applejack salto con su superfuerza, y ahora las 6 ya estaban dentro de la escuela, sunset estaba en un pasillo, pero no volteaba a verlas…

"esa es la escuela –dijo stardust a ray mientras ambos llegaban a la escuela –seguro sunset termino ahí"

"pues vamos por ella –dijo ray caminando mientras que stardust bajaba del lomo del lagarto engrandecido, al mismo tiempo stardust escucho un sonido estraño entre unos arboles, asi que tomo el rifle de rayos que tenia y se acerco a los arbustos y arboles, vio un matorral de arbustos y lo pico con la punta del rifle para ver que era, mientras separo con sus pensamientos uno de los encendio una linterna de su pecho, siguió picando en algunos matorrales para ver que había, investigando, en eso cuando pico con la punta, escucho un quejido, sorprendiendo a stardust, quien volvió a picar en el mismo sitio, otro quejido y luego vio unas ramas moviéndose, por lo que encendio otra linterna y se cubrió con su escudo, al iluminar vio a wallflower con una rama con hojas lista para golpear a stardust

"wallflower?, que estabas haciendo ahí? –pregunto stardust, wallflower contesto –stardust? Cuando llegaste? Me estaba camuflado en las plantas, y eso no tiene que ver con mi gusto por las plantas, antes de que lo menciones!"

"ok, ok, solo preguntaba –dijo stardust, en eso escucho un par de ramas moviéndose, ilumino con la linterna y vio a juniper sobándose el trasero

"juniper? –pregunto stardus, esta contesto –si, soy yo, y me picaste el trasero con eso, y 2 veces"

"es que veía nada perdonen chicas, es que aparte todo esta oscuro aquí"

"No encontramos a las demás chicas, ni siquiera a saint o a ti –contesto wallflower –como íbamos a saber que eras tu?"

"creo que eso es lo de menos –contesto stardust –mejor busquemos a las demás chicas, y esperemos no toparnos con el tantabus antes de eso"

"seguro todas fueron a la escuela –contesto wallflower –es un sitio que conoces muy bien"

"pues vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –contesto stardust mientras caminaba, siendo seguido por ambas chicas peliverdes

Sunset –llamaba applejack, aunque era visible, la chica de pelo color fuego estaba al otro lado de un largo pasillo, mientras las chicas se acercaban, podían escuchar ecos en el pasillo, ecos que dejaban oírse, y en ellos, las palabras no solo era feas, sino que tristemente conocidas por ellas

"_tu eres anon-a-miss"_

"_tienes pure de manzana en los oídos? Te dije que no somos amigas!"_

"_tu no eres nuestra amiga"_

"_ladrona de secretos!_

"_solo trataba de ayudar"_

"_bien, pues no lo hiciste!"_

"_esa es la chica a la que amamos odiar"_

"_sabia que no había cambiado"_

"_chica demonio"_

"_confiábamos en ti, crei que eras nuestra amiga!"_

_"no puedo creer que buen trabajo hizo, definitivamente usarlas para humillarlas, y robarles esos secretos, definitivamente eso va mas alla"_

"Escuchan eso chicas? –pregunto applejack, todas asintieron mientras caminaban en dirección a sunset, quien comenzó a hablar –yo las necesitaba, ustedes desconfiaron de mi, me abandonaron..2, veces, ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicarme, o de contarles que si eramos amigas"

"espere sunset –llamo applejack –no entiendo, creo que esto había terminado?"

"pues no es asi! –grito sunset –para ti es tan sencillo, ignóralo y se ira, para ti es tan sencillo y conveniente, para todas ustedes a pesar de todo lo que he hecho!"

"sunset –llamo fluttershy –que sucede?"

"simplemente me doy cuenta de los horribles amigas que todas ustedes son, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera comprobado mi inocencia, ustedes me habrían abandonado a mi suerte, siquiera saben algo de mi? Siquiera son mis amigas por convicción, o por que la princesa se los ordeno?"

"sunset, estas perdiendo el control de ti misma –llamo twilight- el tantabus, debe ser eso, te esta corrompiendo"

"ustedes, todas ustedes me abandonaron, me hicieron sufrir, ahora es mi turno!"

Tras ese grito sunset se transformo, en una demonio, la misma forma en la que se transformo cuando tomo la corona de twilight

"oh no- dijo Rainbow Dash –esto es malo"

"querían a la sunset demonio malvada de antes?, ahora la tienen!"

"Rayos! –exclamo Rainbow esquivando un rayo de energía de sunset demonio mientras rarity las cubria con un campo de cristal

"esto es malo –dijo twilight, sunset contesto –y aun no termina mi labor, se pondrá peor, se los garantizo!"

"maldición –quien dijo eso no era otra sino… sunset shimmer, si, la sunset real estaba ahí parada atrás de la demonio sunset –de donde salio esta sunset demonio?"

"sunset! –llamo saint al otro lado de una puerta –entra rápido!"

Continuara…

**Hola a todos los lectores que aun siguen esta historia, como pudieron notar, le meti referencias a muchas cosas que me gusta, ray merecia aparecer mas en Equestria Girls, por eso le puse la referencia a bob esponja y a Gary, pero mas dinamico, y sin mas de momento, esperen pronto el próximo capitulo de esta historia, que vamos bastante bien, asi como el siguiente CAP de forward unto moon, hasta entonces amigos**


	7. Despertar

_**Hola de nuevo chicos, primero, feliz año nuevo, y segundo, les traigo ahora si el siguiente episodio de este fanfic, dando por finalizado el primer arco de esta historia que relata a 2 amigos y quienes le rodean en sus contantes historia y aventura, asi que sin mas, esto es…**_

MLP: UC stardust memory stories

Despertar

sunset no dudo y entro por la puerta, saint la cerro y le dijo –esto es malo, el tantabus se convirtió en una pesadilla, la tuya y posiblemente de las demás, que tu te volvieras una demonio que las castigara por los eventos de antes"

"lo se –contesto sunset –y no tengo ni idea por que tomaría esa forma"

"esto si que es malo, el tantabus esta jugando con los miedos de las chicas –dijo saint –y… con el mio"

"tuyo? –pregunto sunset, pero luego recordó el sueño de saint, ella continuo –es ese el miedo que tienes?, miedo a perder a los que quieres?"

"si, por que ya les falle antes –respondio saint –no pude vencer a esa falsa cadence, y por ello, perdi todo lo que tenia en casa, todos me dieron la espalda y tuve que dejar a mi mejor amigo atrás, y aquí… tantas aventuras que han tenido las chicas y no pude ayudar, y para colmo te falle, wallflower borro todos los recuerdos de todos, te olvidamos, te abandonamos y no te apoye cuando me necesitaste"

"no me fallaste, nunca lo has hecho, y aun asi, fallar no esta mal –contesto sunset –recuerda, no importa cuantas veces caigas, lo importante es levantarse, y siempre, pero escúchame bien saint, siempre, recuerda algo, recuerda esta palabras… mi pasado no es hoy!, me escuchaste, el pasado hoy no es!"

"el pasado hoy no es… -dijo saint reflexionando, un estruendo llamo la atencio de ambos, sunset contesto –tengo que ir con ellas"

"ve sunset –contesto saint –ve con ellas!"

Sunset corrió por el pasillo siguiendo a la demonio sunset, mientras esta salía de la escuela, persiguiendo a wallflower, stardust desde abajo saco la mochila del gundam tipo terrestre y armo el francotirador y se monto en la espalda de ray, la sunset malvada le disparaba rayos de energía a stardust mientras este comenzaba a ver algo raro, parecía que alucinaba pero…

"pero que carajos… es… Midnight sparkle? –decia stardust, el podía jurar que veía a Midnight sparkle en vez de a la sunset malvada

"tu no te metas! –grito la sunset malvada atacando a stardust, el borde del rayo le dio en la mejilla cuando lo evadio, generándole un corte, se había enojado stardust, usando nada mas que su imaginación hizo aparecer el rifle beam magnum del gundam unicorn y le disparo con dicha arma, el rayo fue esquivado por sunset, pero otro disparo se lanzo contra ella, dando contra un edificio, haciéndolo explotar el instante, stardust disparo una tercera vez contra sunset, de nuevo lo esquivo pero esta vez le dio a la escuela, finalmente lanzo un cuarto tiro contra otra parte de la escuela, pero a quien apunto no era a sunset malvada, sino a la sunset real, esta por los pelos esquivo el disparo mientras stardust montaba el arma en su espalda

"ray –grito stardust –hay que sacar de aquí a wallflower"

"ahí voy! –exclamo el gecko gigante, wallflower fue interceptada por ray quien le dijo –sube a mi espalda si quieres vivir"

"no entiendo que pasa ahora! –grito wallflower subiendo al lomo del gecko, stardust le dijo a gecko-bien, ahora vámonos"

El gecko corria a toda prisa mientras era perseguido por la demonio sunset, a su vez esta era perseguida por las demás chicas, las cuales notaron algo

"oigan –llamo Rainbow Dash –por que ray es tan grande y habla?"

"es un sueño caramelo –dijo applejack –aquí puedes hacer lo que sea"

"eso me da una idea! –grito pinkie pie, tras concentrarse un poco hizo aparecer una docena de cañones de fiesta cargados de pudin, los cuales comenzaron un ataque antiaéreo contra la sunset demonio

"eso es pinkie –aplaudio twilight, applejack hizo aparecer su lazo vaquero y se lo arrojo a la pierna de sunset, mientras que juniper al ver esto dijo –vamos, vamos piensa, que puedes usar de las películas que amas para esto?... LO TENGO!"

Juniper se transformo al menos en apariencia en daring do, y con su latigo se columpio por un árbol hasta el techo de un edificio, donde comenzó a correr lo mas rápido de podía para enfrentarse a sunset demonio, hizo aparecer un guante, el rayo repulso de iron man y disparo contra sunset, quien evadia los disparos pero con dificultad por que applejack la estaba frenando, juniper intento otra cosa e hizo aparecer 2 espada, un beam saber del Nu gundam y un sable de luz, el de darth vader, arrojándo uno contra sunset mientras con el otro intentaba atacar a sunset, pero esta se defendió elevándose un poco mas, haciendo que juniper cortara el lazo de applejack, causando que esta chocara conta un poste

"lo siento –dijo juniper apenada, concentrándose y recordando hizo aparecer un dron que empezó a perseguir a la sunset demonio mientras wallflower bajaba a atender a applejack, quien se había aturdido de semejante golpe

"estoy bien abuela Smith de verdad, creo que puedo resucitar el hueso de Winona en un santiamén –contesto applejack mientras juniper decia –ups, lo siento"

"juniper? –pregunto applejack reaccionando –y sunset?"

"esta alla –señalo juniper a la sunset demonio, pero entonces apareció la verdadera sunset –no, estoy aquí mismo"

"SUNSET?-exclamaron ambas chicas –pero no se supone que…"

"esa no soy yo, es el tantabus, representando una pesadilla, que la maldad me llegara a consumir y buscara una venganza contra ustedes, y contra wallflower por los tragos amargos que pasamos"

"entonces hay que alcanzarla –dijo juniper haciendo aparecer una tabla flotante, la de volver al futuro, seguido de hacer aparecer otras 2

"que esperan chicas, vámonos –dijo juniper acelerando, sunset le dijo a applejack –si que es una cinéfila verdad?"

"totalmente –contesto applejack

Ambas chicas se pusieron en marcha con las tablas flotantes, entonces vieron algo volando en el cielo, una alas, las de un pegaso…

(iniciar: Gundam Unicorn- Unicorn Theme)

"saint, eres tu? –pregunto sunset, en efecto, era el ex pegaso de equestria, volando para ayudar a las chicas, la sunset demonio se resistia a los ataques de las demás chicas, en eso rarity usando su imaginación se transforma en una Sailor scout ficticia, Sailor diamond lanza un disco de cristal contra sunset, pero esta lo evade, el disco impacta contra saint, quien choca en un edificio, viendo a las chicas enfrentando a la falsa sunset, todas ellas triste por ver a su amiga queriendo en el fondo venganza contra todas, aun cuando no saben que esa en realidad no es la verdadera sunset, saint recordó todo lo que era su vida, sus momentos, sus sueños, su caídas y sus resurgires… el era el pegaso dorado y su mejor amigo era el unicornio blanco… y ella… el fénix ardiente de canterlot

"mi pasado hoy no es… -decia saint –a mon seul desir… la bestia de la posibilidad, a mi único deseo"

"nuestros corazones resonaran por siempre –decia stardust memory en ponyville, como si sintiera lo que su amigo en ese otro mundo pensara, la armadura de stardust brillaba una vez mas, incluso aun cuando no la tenia puesta, y en casa de sunset, la armadura de saint brillaba también, como queriendo ir con su dueño, queriendo ambos ser libres…

Las chicas no vieron a saint y por ende no lo vieron, pero este comenzó a concentrarse, y a ver a sus amigos

"sunset shimmer,, tu eres mi amigo, una de los mas grandes que jamas he tenido, tu crees en mi y yo creo en ti, y no volveré a fallarte por nada, nunca te fallare, no… no me fallare de nuevo… yo soy.. saint rider… el pegaso dorado… EL COMETA DE EQUESTRIA!

La armadura de un Pegaso en su caja en casa de sunset en el mundo real le llego volando, emanando un pequeño brillo en color rojo, al ponerse sobre saint este comenzó a levantarse del piso y comenzando a caminar moviéndose para acercarse a su adversario, la demonio que aparentaba ser sunset shimmer, pero lo siguiente que paso es que escucho un ruido pesado luego vio como el chico con alas de pegaso se aventó contra ella

aléjate…LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-grito mientras saint se impulsaba con más potencia y conforme volaban chocaban con varios edificios antes de salir volando por una ventana en dirección al centro de la ciudad

sunset demonio y saint se separaron, sunset con sus alas se estabilizo, saint hizo lo mismo y logro ponerse en posición, mientras sunset con sus manos generaba varios cristales desde los cuales se disponía a dispararle un rayo de energía

"puedo derribarlo –exclamo la sunset demonio mientras saint estaba preparándose para cubrirse pero su armadura comenzó a brillar en rojo…

"detente sunset! –grito twilight, en ese momento la verdadera sunset llego, dejando impactadas a las demás chicas, asi como a stardust y al gecko ray

"MI PASADO YA NO ES HOY Y JAMAS LO SERA!-grito sunset, armando de valor a saint –LLEVAMOS JUNTOS LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD, Y POR ESO, TE VENCEREMOS!"

"ARGH AHH! –saint se quejaba como si le doliera algo mientras estaba dormido, la armadura volo hacia el y se pego, se coloco, mientras que en el reino de los sueños saint cerraba sus ojos mientras us armadura aparecia, finalmente un brillo de color rojo empezó a salir de la armadura y esta comenzó a expandirse y a levantar secciones diversas igual que la de stardust memory, Revelando el crystal frame interno, pero en vez de ser dorado, este era rojo, como los ojos del pegaso, sunset se transformo al mismo tiempo en su forma hibrida o pony up, finalmente en la armadura de saint se levantaron piezas del casco, una guarda facial cubria su rostro, salvo por los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una sección puntiaguda como si un cuerno fuera se levanto , para finalmente separarse en 2 parte, revelando una cresta frontal en forma de V, un par de piezas con forma de antena se levantaron en su espalda, saint tomo una y de ella salio una hoja o cuchilla de energía rojiza con forma de espada

"lo logro, lo hizo de nuevo –dijo stardust en el castillo de twilight –el pegaso dorado, ha vuelto…"

"vaya… –dijo juniper sonriendo, mientras que stardust dijo –Gundam, con ese Casco parece un Gundam…"

Saint volo con un arma en dirección a la demonio shimmer, los cristales flotantes de energía dispararon contra saint, pero este corto 2 de ellos con su espada, tomo mas impulso con sus alas en dirección a la demonio shimmer mientras se cubria con una de sus alas, pero saint corto un pedazo del ala de la demonio shimmer

"alguien me puede explicar… QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? –grito twilight, sunset dijo –no hay duda de que se transformo, pero como lo logro?"

"su casco parece como para un tipo de gundam –dijo stardust –lo vi antes lograr algo asi, pero no que su armadura se levantara y expandiera"

"como? –pregunto rarity –saint tiene poderes como nosotras?"

"si, desde everfree –contesto stardust –nunca hablo de ellos, por que ni el sabia que clase de poder tenia, parece que tiene que ver con su armadura, definitivamente es eso"

La demonio shimmer veía al chico con alas de pegaso destruyendo sus cristales y dijo- tu… pegaso…ERES MI ENEMIGO!-dicho esto genero un haz de luz en su mano izquierda que parecía ser una espada o un rayo de energía, luego de eso se lanzo contra saint a toda velocidad, mientras este se preparaba para golpear con su espada a la demonio shimmer, sus alas se tornaron rojizas mientras decia en su mente- pegasus strike!"

Ambos contrincantes chocaron sus espadas el uno contra el otro, shimmer pateo en su estomago a saint para alejarlo mientras ambos se separaban y volvían a chocar ataques, esta vez fue saint el que pateo contra shimmer mientras esta ya se veía cansada, al igual que el pegaso, esta grito decidida a volver a atacar

"recomiendo que ataquemos ya! –grito stardust mientras las chicas preparaban su ataque de energía

"rápido chicas, hora de iluminarla chicas! –grito pinkie mientras cargaban todas energia

"necesitamos mas tiempo –dijo applejack

"que esta haciendo esa cosa? –pregunto sunset viendo a la demonio shimmer creada por el tantabus volando cerca de ellas, mientras wallflower temblaba de miedo, saint dijo –wallflower, esa cosa se alimenta de tus miedos y tu culpa, no lo dejes ganarte"

"pero como lo hago? –pregunto wallflower temerosa –siempre fui invisible, ignorada por todos, y cuando consegui atención por una vez, me recordaron como una mala persona, preferiría ser olvidada a ser recordada como una villana"

"no digas eso –grito sunset –desde que te conozco, incluso aunque sea apenas hace poco me di cuenta de algo, tu y yo nos parecemos, ambas cometimos errores, antes me dieron una segunda oportunidad y yo, nosotras, todos te dinos una segunda oportunidad"

"tu crees en ti wallflower? –pregunto saint –tu puedes creer en ti wallflower?"

La chica peliverde recordó, cuantas veces fue ignorada, olvidada, cuantas veces estuvo ahí son ser vista, sola, y luego, la cara de saint rider cuando wallflower le borro sus recuerdos, era tristeza, dolor y hasta odio, luego era una como de depresión, cuando sunset recupero sus recuerdos, saint se puso feliz

"de verdad me quieren apoyar? –pregunto wallflower, Rainbow Dash contesto –no te conozco, asi que no te puedo juzgar, pero si sunset confía en ti, para mi basta"

"y si Rainbow esta dispuesta a confiar, yo también lo hare –contesto fluttershy, applejack dijo –cuenta conmigo"

"con todas –respondio rarity –seria una terrible amiga si cometo el mismo error de nuevo y no confio en mis amigas"

"yo confiare también –dijo juniper, ambas apenas y se había visto un par de veces

"y yo –respondio stardust, ella apenas y sabia que iban en la misma escuela ambos

"entonces creeré en mi! –exclamo wallflower, el tantabus shimmer se mostro ligeramente debilitado por eso, estaba perdiendo su fuente de poder

"tenemos que pararlo ahora! –dijo juniper, la demonio shimmer apunto contra wallflower, pero en ese momento saint ataco con su sable en contra de la demonio shimmer, consiguiendo cortar parte de su pecho, en ese momento applejack grito –ahora chicas, vamos!"

"ilumínenla chicas! –grito pinkie, todas concentraron un enorme rayo de energía que despedazo a la demonio shimmer y al tantabus, saint descendia lentamente a tierra, su armadura se comenzó a des transformar, quedando en su forma normal, saint una vez toco el piso se desplomo cansado… todo había terminado…

.

"despierten chicas! –exclamo applejack despertando, todas se sorprendieron, sunset se levanto agitada, al igual que wallflower, saint se levanto, llevaba su armadura puerta, aun emitiendo brillo, saint no pudo incorporarse por que inmediatamente agarro un bote de basura y vomito lo que había comido la noche anterior, al levantar la mirada se le veía agotamiento y hasta sangrado nasal, saint estaba exausto, agotado física y en cierto modo emocionalmente y sin muchas fuerzas

"saint estas bien? –pregunto wallflower acercándose a saint, este dijo –me alegra que consiguieras ganarle al tantabus"

"no lo habria logrado sin ti, ni sin ustedes chicas… gracias –contesto wallflower abrazando a saint, este seguía sentado en el piso de la casa que ahora compartia con sunset shimmer, juniper se recargo en los escalones que daban hacia la casa de sunset mientras las demás miraban, todas padeciendo diversas dolencias por la noche anterior, esa noche todas dormían en sus casas tranquilas, sunset estaba tranquila en su casa, saint dormia en su cuarto, asi que aprovechando eso, sunset shimmer escribió a la princesa twilight

_Querida princesa twilight, puedes agregar un nuevo final al expediente, la piedra de la memoria ya no existe, gracias por tu ayuda, saludame a la princesa luna y dale las gracias a mi segunda mejor maestra la princesa celestia, pero que sepa que bromeas cuando se lo digas… me alegra contarte que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, bueno no exactamente como era antes, pero todo ha terminado bastante bien, aunque aun asi hay una duda que tengo…_

_._

"…saint se transformo en una forma hibrida como la de nosotras, cuando enfrentamos al tantabus y aparte su armadura se expandio, dejando ver un cristal rojo brillante –leyo la princesa twilight -eso fue increíble, pensé que eso solo fue por que estábamos en el reino de los sueños, pero, antes en la boda se había transformado con esa armadura también, tu sabes por que paso eso?, tu sabes que clase de armadura es esa? Espero que puedas contestar pronto, y de nuevo, gracias por todo, tu alumna y amiga, sunset shimmer"

"saint lo logro de nuevo –dijo stardust memory leyendo junto a la princesa twilight –esa armadura se transformo otra vez, como en la boda de canterlot"

"seria bueno contarles lo que he aprendido recientemente de esta armadura –contesto twilight –definitivamente creo que las princesas no pensaron que algo asi pasaría al crear una armadura asi"

"se los contare pronto –dijo stardust –dijiste que partirías a canterlot no es asi?"

"si, voy en dirección al festival de la amistad, el primero de todos en canterlot –contesto la princesa, stardust dijo –espero poder alcanzarte pronto, tengo que terminar un par de cosas aquí antes de ir a canterlot"

"ok, entonces nos vemos alla stardust –contesto twilight saliendo del castillo…

**entre otras cosas, quise poner a juniper haciendo aparecer cosas de películas famosas por que vamos, hasta su nombre hace referencia al cine, merecia brillar aunque fuera en un sueño, y si, como ire mostrando mas adelante y mostre aquí, stardust es un fanatico de hueso colorado de gundam (como yo), sin mas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y continuare con esta historia en el siguiente y en unos cuantos capítulos mas, y pronto, no se cuando, pero pronto reanudare Digimon world crusaders, se lo merece, y procurare traer el siguiente episodio de forward unto moon pronto, hasta entonces chicos…**


	8. montage de estrellas

_**Hey hola chicos, vaya, bastante rato desde la ultima vez que publique, en fin, estoy aquí listo con un pequeño capitulo de stardust memory stories, asi que vamos de lleno con esto de una buena vez**_

MLP: UC stardust memory stories

Montage de estrellas

Era un dia nuevo en la ciudad canterlot, a un par de días del baile de otoño, con saint rider, sunset y las demás preparándose para vivir esa experiencia, pero antes de poder hacer eso saint, sunset y las demás le contarían a sci-twi lo que paso en el invierno pasado, casi todas ya estaban ahí, excepto saint y sunset… presisamente saint estaba ahí, sacando cosas de la casa donde vivía stardust memory

"entonces yo voy a ir con las chicas a la sugar cube corner y luego te alcanzo en la escuela para terminar con la decoración del gimnacio, ok? –decia saint a trixie mientras ambos caminaban cargando cosas a la camioneta de big mac para la escuela

"ok, -contesto trixie, luego de eso se dirigio a big mac, quien estaba hablando con su actual novia, sugar belle –big mac, estas listo? Tenemos que irnos!"

"que?, oh, sip, vamos –reacciono big mac encendiendo el motor, trixie se subio a la parte trasera de la camioneta y saint contesto –entonces alla te veo!"

"cuenta con ello –dijo trixie mientras la camioneta avanzaba, saint camino de vuelta a la casa de stardust

"oye stardust –llamo saint – que mas no falta para terminar?!"

"ya no mucho –contesto juniper montaje junto a stardust, este la miraba mientras pensaba, en juniper, esa chica lo cautivaba bastante

"déjame continuar –dijo saint dirigiéndose al escrito –comenzo mas o menos cuando vino starlight glimmer…

Hace unos meses

Saint llego caminando a la escuela canterlot, siendo seguido de flash sentry y stardust memory, entonces vio la entrada al portal de equestria y a las mane 6, sunset, starlight glimmer y juniper montage

"wow –dijo saint –quienes son ellas 2?"

"saint –dijo sunset shimmer –ella es juniper montage, recuerdas las pequeña historia de nuestro viaje al set de grabación de daring do?"

"si, lo recuerdo, yo no pude ir…. –contesto saint bajando ligeramente la cabeza, stardust contesto –aparte ni hubiéramos llegado, nos perdimos en el transporte público y terminamos en la central de trenes de canterlot, recuerdas?"

"como se perdieron en el transporte público? –pregunto pinkie pie, sunset contesto –no creo que eso sea relevante en este momento, continuaba, ella estaba ahí, despues de un pequeño problema que te contare completo luego, el punto es que ella es recientemente amiga nuestra"

"hola, yo soy juniper montage –contesto juniper estrechando su mano a saint, este correspondió el saludo y le contesto –saint rider, un gusto"

"yo soy stardust memory –contesto stardust saludando, mientras flash saludaba con la mano y decia –soy flash sentry"

"y ella es starlight glimmer –contesto pinkie –es la alumna de la princesa twilight"

"la princesa twilight? –pregunto saint –osea que ella viene de equestria?"

"si, vino a quedarse un par de días a conocer y explorar este mundo –contesto sunset"

"hola, tu debes ser saint rider no es asi? –dijo starlight glimmer, saint se sorprendio y dijo –como sabes quien soy?"

"me he enterado un poco de ti gracias a la princesa twilight, y bueno, hay alguien que te esta buscando alla"

"quien me podría estar buscando en equestria que no sea para tratar de encerrarme? -Pregunto saint, starlight contesto –tu viejo amigo, stardust"

"stardust memory? –pregunt saint, la contraparte humana de stardust pregunt –yo que?"

"no, no me refiero a ti –contesto saint –me refiero al stardust memory de alla, de equestria… hace ya años conoci a otro stardust memory, cuando el era joven, intento evitar que un grupo de potrillos se cayeran por un barranco, casi los tenia a todos y yo vole para ayudarlo a cargarlos, después de eso stardust y yo nos hicimos amigos, y de manera coincidente, ambos decidimos unirnos a la guardia real de canterlot"

"es por eso que tienes una armadura? –pregunto stardust a su amigo, saint contesto –en parte, fue por algo mas complejo, pero si, el punto es que ya conocía a tu versión o contraparte pony de mi mundo natal"

Acto seguido saint mostro una foto que conservaba- este es quisas el único recuerdo que tengo de alla, además de mi armadura de pegaso, stardust y yo pasábamos las tardes enteras conversando, hablábamos sobre lo que nos llevo a estar en ese lugar, sobre gustos en común, sobre cosas distintas entre nosotros, el es un unicornio, y yo soy un pegaso, las diferencias son mas que claras, pero esas diferencias, nos unian bastante…"

"wow, si que es complicado todo ese asunto no? –pregunto juniper uniéndose a la conversación de ambos –quiero decir, vienes de otro mundo y existen versiones alternas de varias personas de aquí?"

"si, bastante raro si lo pones asi –dijo stardust –aunque creo que para saint lo raro es que aca todos caminen en 2 pies"

"si… -contesto saint añorando los viejos tiempos

Stardust miraba a juniper mientras esta se acercaba a sunset y a las chicas, algo le llamaba la atención a stardust de esta chica, pero no sabia ni que era

"y bien juniper? –pregunto sunset shimmer –que haras despues?"

"pues bueno, mañana voy a sacar algunas cosas de un almacen que tenemos en casa y… supongo que voy a hablar con mi tio…"

"no entiendo –dijo en voz baja stardust, el y saint eran totalmente ajenos a lo que paso en el viaje al estudio de grabación de sunset y las chicas

Todas las chicas se retiraban, dejando solo a saint, stardust y flash sentry, cuando se aseguraron de de que las chicas se habían ido saint le dijo a stardust –note algo en ti amigo…"

"que cosas? –pregunto confundido, saint contesto –se nota que te gusto esa chica, juniper"

"tu crees? –pregunto stardust, ni el se había dado cuenta de que miraba constantemente a juniper, flash dijo –saint tiene razón stardust, se nota que te parecio atractiva, la mirabas constantemente"

"bueno, supongo que es cierto, o quien sabe la verdad –contesto stardust –precisamente tenia la cabeza en la nubes"

Al dia siguiente…

Juniper tenia abierto su almacen con cosas, varias eran de algunas películas, otras no tenían que ver directamente con ellas, pero todo estaba guardado ahí, y ya era hora de que salieran de su abandono, juniper miraba todas las cosas del almacen, cuando escucho una voz atrás

"hola juniper –llamo starlight glimmer, seguido de las demás chicas, incluida sunset shimmer –creimos que necesitarías ayuda"

"como supieron donde vivo? –pregunto juniper, pinkie contesto –un amigo que reparte pizzas me dijo la dirección y vinimos a ayudarte"

"también nosotros –dijeron saint y stardust llegando a ayudar a juniper…

Todos comenzaron a sacar cosas mientras juniper revisaba cuales estaban bien, cuales no, entre otros

"wow, mira esto –dijo pinkie sacando un traje de buzo, juniper dijo –ese creo que era de una película pero no recuerdo cual, hombres honorables? no… ya me acorde, hombres de honor!"

"no inventes… -dijo stardust sacando un atuendo de una caja –debe ser una broma…"

"que es? –pregunto twilight, volteando a ver a stardust, este mismo dijo –es el traje de piloto de amuro ray de la película de Mobile Suit Gundam char's counterattack!"

(nota: en este universo las series de mobile suit gundam, asi como sus películas son con actores)

"si –contesto juniper –mi tio estuvo en la grabación de la película, de hecho conocio a red comet"

"EL ACTOR DE CHAR AZNABLE? OI BIEN?-pregunto emocionado stardust, para el era bastante emocionante todo esto

"conoces quien es char? –pregunto juniper, stardust contesto –por supuesto que si!, cuando era niño fui a ver la película de char's counterattack!, y me encanto, incluso mi apariencia normal se basa en el Nu gundam!"

"tiene razón –dijo pinkie mirando la apariencia de stardust, el resto de la tarde se resume en las chicas sacando cosas del almacen, pinkie probándose las apariencias y rarity revisando aquellas que tenían que pasar por las manos de rarity para ser reparadas y con stardust emocionándose con cada cosa que encontraba relacionada con la franquicia de gundam, se topo con un asiento de utilería perteneciente al zeta gundam, algunas fotos e incluso unas cuantas miniaturas para escenas practicas…

"de verdad conociste a A. K. Yearling? –pregunto stardust a juniper bastante entretenido con ella, las chicas hace rato que se habían ido y saint también lo había hecho, dejando a ambos solos y conversando de cosas de sus vidas

"si, te lo juro –decia juniper recordando –incluso me firmo uno de mis libros de daring do"

"vaya, debe ser genial encontrarte con los autores de tus obras favoritas –contesto stardust –me hubiera gustado conocer a tomoyuki tanaka o a aimer"

"aimer? –pregunto juniper –ubico a tanaka por que el creo a godzilla, pero no a aimer?"

"es una cantante japonesa –contesto stardust mostrándole en su teléfono una foto de ella, juniper la miro y dijo –pues debo reconocer que es bonita, y que canciones a hecho?"

Stardust no dijo nada, solo puso en su teléfono una de esas canciones  
(Aimer – StarRingChild)

Juniper reconocio la canción, ella la escuchaba bastante cuando estaba en el estudio de cine con su tio, empezó a extrañar estar con el, sus recuerdos, sus vivencias ahí…

"vaya que fui una tonta –dijo juniper apenada, stardust se sorprendio y pregunto –por que dices eso de ti?"

"no te contaron como me conocieron las chicas, cierto?"

"no –contesto stardust sin entender

"pues pasa que yo quería ser daring do en la película que se va a estrenar mañana, pero mi tio dijo que no, que ya habían elegido a alguien para eso, asi que sabotee la película, lo cual no funciono, me despidieron de mi puesto con mi tio y termine trabajando en una sala de cine, me enoje con sunset y sus amigas, la encerre en un espejo mágico y las libere cuando starlight me ayudo a ver mi error, y bueno, ahí nos conocimos"

"vaya, diría que me sorprende mucho pero la realidad… es que en esa escuela, canterlot, es todo menos normal, lo mas normal fue cuando vimos a las hermanas de applejack y rarity, asi como a la "adoptiva" hermana de Rainbow hacer un experimento que salio mal"

"para ti creo que ya no hay normalidad no? –dijo juniper riendo, stardust contesto –si, creo que tu eres lo mas normal en mi vida de momento, con mi amigo saint como un pegaso, esas 7 con magia y una ciudad que a cada rato se topa con cosas mágicas…"

"supongo que habrá que irse acostumbrando a vivir con eso no? –pregunto juniper, stardust le respondio –si"

Unos meses despues, el dia en que sunset y compañía destruyeron la piedra de la memoria…

"en cuanto llegara el tren? –pregunto juniper

"Ni idea, ya se tardaron bastante en llegar –dijo stardust en la terminal de trenes de canterlot junto a juniper, derpy e indigo zap, una vieja amiga de crystal prep

"indigo, como han ido las cosas en crystal prep? –pregunto stardust mientras esperaban

"bastante bien –contesto indigo –pasaron unas cuantas cosas, pero desde ese dia en los juegos de la amistad, creo que nos llevamos mejor que antes"

"me alegra saber eso indigo –contesto stardust, juniper no sabia que decir, ya que a indigo realmente no la conocía

"miren, llego al fin el tren –dijo derpy, en el tren venían algunos maestros de la escuela canterlot que volvían de una conferencia, incluida la directora celestia

"directora celestia –saludo stardust a la ya mencionada, indigo hizo lo mismo pero con la ahora directora cadence en crystal prep, mientras caminaban todos fuera de la estacion de tren pero de pronto unos destellos les llegan a todos…

.

"hola –dijo juniper –que tienes?"

"oh, hola –contesto la chica algo triste –no, no pasa nada"

"te ves rara –contesto stardust –creo que te he visto en ocasiones por la escuela"

"si, soy wallflower –contesto ella, stardust dijo –pues que hiciste?"

"pues digamos que borre la memoria de todos en la escuela para que odiaran a sunset shimmer creyendo que ella aprendería, cuando en realidad todo lo que hize, solo fue vengarme de algo en lo que ella no tenia la culpa, me deje llevar demasiado… en mi propia soledad crei que era lo mejor"

"y es por eso que estas triste no? –dedujo stardust, mientras que juniper miraba a la chica sintiendo algo, una familiaridad

"creo que te comprendo, mas de lo que crees –dijo juniper acercándose a la chica, wallflower pregunto –de verdad?"

"digamos que quise sabotear una película para que me dieran el papel de la misma, termine sin trabajo con mi tio y quise usar un espejo mágico para cumplir mis deseos encerrando a sunset y sus amigas en un plano dimensional diferente donde casi se matan en el proceso, y de paso me contaron las chicas que 3 de ellas también pasaron cosas asi, sunset demonio, Midnight sparkle…"  
"y starlight comunista, digo, que robo los talentos especiales de una aldea entera para que no se creyeran especiales y luego en busca de venganza causando una alboroto de líneas temporales… -termino stardust"

"de verdad que esta escuela no es normal –dijo con una risa ironica, juniper se rio también al darse cuenta, stardust contesto –en el buen sentido, creo que acercarse a esas 7 significa que ya nada será normal o no?"

"definitivamente –contesto wallflower, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba conversando con gente como si fueran amigos, vaya giros de la vida…

"soy wallflower blush –dijo la peliverde estrechando la mano de stardust a lo que este contesto –stardust memory"

"y yo soy juniper montage –contesto la chica de lente, curiosamente también peliverde

.

"desde ese dia que integramos a wallflower, las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales, el tantabus llego, lo enfrentamos y vimos tu armadura transformarse –contesto stardust concluyendo la historia

"wallflower tenia razón, nuestra escuela no es normal jaja –contesto saint entrando a la habitacion –o no amigo?"

"que? –pregunto stardust regresando a la realidad, saint continuo –que la escuela no es normal, no desde que sunset llego, solo fue un inicio y la verdad, no me imagino como seria si la escuela fuera normal"

Saint salio de ahí mientras que juniper y stardust se levantaron y continuaron con lo que hacían, stardust dijo –saint tampoco es normal, y eso me alegra de el"

Rainbow Dash estaba en el mostrador recibiendo sus pedidos para las 8 personas que estarán ahí para contar una historia, las otras 5 que estaban ahí, Sunset, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity esperaban a Twilight y a Saint, estos finalmente llegaron

"Twilight-dijo feliz Pinkie levantándose y dijo cantando-chicasss, Twilight y saint llegaronnnn!"

La chica de lentes se sienta con las otras mientras que ellas voltean a ver a saint que se recarga junto a ellas

"bien chicas, no se mucho de antes de esta escuela, se de las cosas que han pasado antes únicamente por lo que me han contado ustedes excepto por una historia, saint estaba ayer colgado del andamio y flash le grito "_ten cuidado con tu brazo, se te está enredando con las cuerdas" _ y saint contesto "_demonios, no quiero otro accidente con mi brazo, primero con anón-a-miss, luego en everfree y ahora aquí, gracias por avisarme flash"_

"si, eso es lo que paso ayer-afirmo saint, Sunset miro a su amiga de lentes mientras esta tomaba aire y proseguía

"esa declaración de saint me llamo la atención, que era eso de anón-a-miss? Que tena que ver con el brazo de saint?, porque no me lo contaron?- mirando a ver a sus amigas estas se veían un poco desanimadas por recordar eso, y a saint agarrándose el brazo izquierdo justamente, twilight continuo –asi es que lo hice bajar ayer y le pregunte si podíamos hablar sobre ese teman de anón a miss, dijo que si"

"saint-reclamo Rainbow Dash a lo que Twilight contesto-él me dijo que podíamos reunirnos para hablar en estos días"

"pero no que ese día fuera hoy-contestó saint un tanto exasperado dejándose caer en una silla y poniéndose firme

"supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano-dijo Applejack, Rarity respiro profundo y tras tomar un trago de su malteada dijo-pues bien querida, las cosas sucedieron así…

Y asi las 6 amigas y el ex-pegaso contaban una historia, la historia de anon-a-miss, la cual solo marco el inicio de la historia de saint rider, un pegaso que vino de equestra y que enlazo su historia con sunset shimmer, la fénix unicornio de equestria y canterlot…

_**y bien, eso ha sido todo por hoy, y bueno no se que tanto les guste este capitulo, pero aun asi, me alegro de poder continuar escribiéndoles, asi que sin mas por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente parte de esta historia o en la de forward unto moon, lo que venga primero**_


	9. batalla fatidica parte 1

Hey chico, como tan?, aquí yo de nuevo, bien, pongámonos serios, vamos de lleno con un pequeño arco de stardust memory stories, asi que no los entretengo y vamos de lleno…

MLP: UC stardust memory stories

batalla fatídica: cuerno partido VS unicornio blanco parte 1

Canterlot mientras tanto…

Stardust tenia sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió unos instantes despues para transformar su armadura revelando el crystal frame de debajo de esta, starlight glimmer y trixie lo acompañaban, eran atacados los 3 por las fuerzas del rey tormenta, dirigidas por tempest shadow

"escuchenme bien –dijo trixie –ustedes saldrán de aquí pero para ir al hospital"

"starlight –dijo stadust –debemos ayudar a las princesas, pero para ello, hay que salir de aquí!"

"entiendo –dijo starlight

"esto los frenara –dijo stardust disparando el beam magnum contra una de las naves de tempest, provocándole severos daños, trixie se concentro y logro disparar también el beam magnum, trixie no podía pero si disparaba con su cuerno para evitar que se acercaran los soldados del rey tormenta

"ahora, vámonos! –grito stardust mientras generaba un campo de energía para proteger a las otras 2 unicornios, saliendo de ahí rápidamente hasta la salida de canterlot, ahí stardust volvió a disparar el beam magnum una tercera vez mientras starlight se teletransportaba con trixie fuera de ahí

"me quedan 2 tiros… -se dijo stardust –que valgan la pena!"

Disparo un cuarto disparo contra la misma nave derribándola, tempest shadow vio al unicornio atacando a sus fuerzas y corrió hacia el, generando una chispa cortante en su cuerno, stardust genero un sable de rayos en su cuerno para chocar contra tempest shadow, la general de las fuerzas del rey sombra no podía creer que alguien tuviera un salbe de rayos en su cuerno, pero mas aun sentía celos… EL TENIA UN CUERNO PODEROSO Y EL DE ELLA ESTABA DESTRUIDO!

Un ultimo esfuerzo por parte de stardust, despues de separarse ambos de su ataque tempest disparo contra stardust, quien uso su ultimo tiro del beam magnum para camuflarse, jamas había disprarado el beam magnum a nivel de tierra, siempre hacia el cielo, el estalldio lanzo volando a tempest y a varios de sus soldados, dejando un cráter y derribando una torre, stardust había tomado a la ligera ese ataque suyo, saliendo de la impresión stardust se teletransporto a poniville encontrando ahí a trixie y a starlight

"esto es malo, necesitamos buscar ayuda-dijo –trixie no creo que tengas mas rayos beam magnum verdad?"

"no, no ahora almenos –contesto stardust con algo de debilidad mientras la armadura volvía a la normalidad

"el tren de poniville –contesto starlight viendo el tren preparándose –va al imperio de crystal sin pasar por canterlot, trixie, ve al imperio de crystal y trae toda la ayuda que pueda, sin importar que o quienes sean, entendiste?"

"si, pero que hay de ustedes? –pregunto trixie, stardust dijo –creo que se a quienes se referia la princesa celestia, los hipo… hipogrifos, se supone que habitan el monte aris"

"esta a un dia de camino –contesto strlight hasta que pensó –a menos que nos teletransportemos a la mitad del camino y luego lo completemos a trote"

"entonces temenos que ir, seguro twilight entendio y la podremos alcanzar en monte aris –contesto stardust –pero primero hay que ir al castillo de twilight

Dentro del castillo…

"aquí deje listos mis bits, mis objetos controlados con magia y telequinesis –contesto stadust, starlight algo impaciente dijo –ahora vámonos"

"aun no –contesto stardust acercándose al diario de ambas twilight y sunset –pedire la ayuda de alguien si es que esta ahí…"

.

"querida sunset –leia saint el diario de sunset mientras esta y sus amigas se vestían para el baile de otoño –necesito de tu ayuda, un enemigo ataca canterlo y necesito que por favor contactes a saint rider para que me ayude una ultima vez, lo extraño y lo necesito, era mi mejor amigo, y ahora yo lo necesito, equestria lo necesita, por favor, nunca le volveré a pedir que vuelva si es necesario, incluso fingiré su muerte si es necesario, pero solo una ultima vez, que venga, ATTE. Stardust memory…"

"saint que estas haciendo? –pregunto juniper pero saint hizo caso omiso al llamado de la chica de lentes, posteriormente saint hizo brillar su collar y se transformo en hibrido con alas, recordemos que el es un pegaso, seguido de eso su armadura de equestria comenzó a aparecer, rodeándolo y colocándose en sus lugares correspondientes

"on your mark…-susurro saint para luego dar un salto y con sus alas impulsarse en dirección al portal enfrente de el, su armadura genero u pequeño brillo rojizo, luego a través del portal saint desapareció…

"voy a casa –fue lo ultimo que juniper escucho de saint, inmeiatamente corrió hacia las chicas para avisarles…

.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peores…

Twilight y sus amigas llegaron al Monte Aris, sólo para encontrarlo desierto. Mientras exploran las ruinas, quedaron atrapadas en una caverna submarina, donde conocieron a la princesa Skystar y llevandolas a Seaquestria. Gobernada por la reina Novo quien les nego la perla para usarla contra el Rey Storm, Twilight intento desesperadamente robarla mientras deja que sus amigas la distraigan sin darse cuenta a los ponis marinos. Ella involuntariamente activa la alarma, provocando que la indignada reina destierre a todo el grupo a la superficie.

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas twilight esta en medio de una discusión entre sus amigas, stardust y starlight llegaron en ese momento y stradust llamo la atención de twilight en el momento que ella decia

"no es suficiente, nosotras no somos suficiente"

"dice la misma pony que ya ha derrotado a nightmare moon, a discord y a varios otros villanos en situaciones peores –contesto stardust apareciendo y desciendiendo con starlight

"stradust? Que estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto twilight, stardust dijo –no es obvio, vine aquí por ustedes, para ayudarlas y luego volver a canterlot con los hipogrifos que nos ayudarían"

"no nos ayudaran –contesto pinkie –twilight intento robar la perla"

"que cosa? –pregunto starlight, twilight contesto –estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, yo soy a quien quiere tempestad, yo soy la única princesa"

"y también eres la única que no confía en sus amigas! –reclamo pinkie, twilight grito –pues tal vez me habria ido mejor…

"…MEJOR QUE? –reclamo stardust sin creer lo que estaba diciendo la princesa –SIN AMIGAS COMO ELLAS? O QUE? QUE IBAS A DECIR? SIQUIERA TE ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO A TI MISMA?"

Twilight no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada, stardust había dicho exactamente lo que twilight estaba a punto de decir lo que termino reclamándole stardust, se sentía mal por pensar siquiera algo asi

"twilight, no voy a mentir y fingir que se como te siente, no soy príncipe alicornio, pero si algo me has demostrado es que no importa cuanto poder tengas en tu cuerno, lo que importa es quienes están contigo, yo perdi a mi mejor amigo por no hacer nada, tu no pierdas a las tuyas por desesperarte"

"stardust –dijo twilight –tienes razón, lamento haber pensado en algo asi… lo siento chicas, se merecen a alguien mejor"

"no twilight –contesto pinkie –tu ya eres suficiente y es lo que queremos que te des cuenta, creo que no hemos sabido ayudarte de la mas correcta manera"

"pero si ustedes ya han lidiado con cosas peores –contesto starlight –conmigo, con tirek, con varios enemigos, twilight, si algo me has enseñado es que con tu amigos puedes superar lo que sea"

"tienes razón –contesto twilight animandose –chicas, lo siento, y espero que me perdonen por mi arranque de histeria"

"tu descuida twilight –contesto Rainbow volando hacia ella –sabes, a veces también me desespero, pero luego recuerdo que soy demasiado genial para permitirme hacer eso"

"nosotras estaremos contigo a pesar de lo que pase –contesto applejack, fluttershy continuo –aun podemos volver con los hipogrifos y explicarles, seguro entenderán

"querida, se que te pusiste demasiado preocupada por todo, pero viniendo de alguien que es un poco dramática –contesto rarity –se que esto tiene arreglo"

"Gracias chicas –contesto twilight siendo abrazada por las demás

"vaya, vaya –la voz de tempest arriba de un peñasco llamo la atención de las chicas –asi que esta es la princesa de la amistad no?, bien sere concisa, ríndete y entrégame tu magia o me obligaras a acabarte"

"nunca, tendras que pasar sobre mi –contesto Rainbow Dash, las demás rodearon a twiligth para protegerla

"bien, entonces me tendre que deshacer de ustedes –contesto tempest mientras 2 naves de su ejercito aparecían, pero en ese momento una fue recibida por un potente rayo que la perforo y le provoco un incendio….era un beam magnum de stardust

TU!-exclamo stardust generando un sable de rayos en su cuerno levitándose en dirección a tempest Mientras en su mente veía cuando saint y chrysalis disfrazada de cadence chocaron ataques –tu… ACABARE CONTIGO!"

.

"vaya, asi que este es el castillo de la princesa de la amistad? Decia saint recién saliendo del portal, entonces busco la salida del castillo mientras volaba, se sentía extraño volver a volar despues de tanto en tierra, era raro volver a tener alas, una cola, una cutie mark e ir a cuatro patas, una vez que volvió a acostumbrarse comenzó a volar para salir del castillo por alguna ventana, al salir vio ponyville

"ponyville, aquí creci antes de volverme soldado –decia saint –habia olvidado lo que era ver este sitio volando"

Entonces saint sintió algo en su cabeza, a la vez que su armadura empezó a brillar ligeramente, pero por que? No se estaba transformando, el no estaba haciéndola transformarse, algo pasaba…

.

Stardust y tempest habían chocado sus cuernos brillantes el uno contra el otro, tempest con una chispa cortante y stardust con una cuchilla de energía, finalmente ambos se separaron bastante el uno del otro

"que están haciendo? –pregunto fluttershy, twilight vio que los ojos verdes de stardust brillaban, dejando un haz de energía tras de si…

"el esta… intentando acabar con tempest –contesto twilight, aunque ella era su perseguidora, lo ultimo que twilight realmente quería era que alguien muriera, ella no era asi

Tempest disparo un rayo contra stardust quien lo esquivo, seguido de ello tempest se lanzo contra el, volviendo a chocar ataques y separándose una vez mas, stardust reacción energizando varias piedras del suelo y lanzándolas contra tempest, quien los evadio saltando, esta repitió la acción pero usando piedras mas grandes y arrojándolas contra stardust, este levito y se alejo de las piedras que por la energía mágica explotaban al contacto con el suelo, en eso unas placas de la armadura de stardust se levantaron exponiendo el crystal frame una vez mas…

.

"que me esta pasando? –saint en ponyville se retorcia mirando al suelo, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba forzando a su propia armadura –no puedo detenerla mas!"

.

"que esta pasando ahora –pregunto starlight mientras todas corrian para seguir a tempest y a stardust mientras se mataban

"parece que la armadura se quiere transformar –dijo twilight en eso Rainbow Dash recordó como es que llamo a esta forma

"destroy mode –dijo Rainbow –asi llamo a esta forma de su armadura"

"eso significa? –pregunto rarity preocupada, applejack continuo –que quiere destruirla!"

Stardust solo se quedo mirando fijamente a tempest mientras este levitaba, las piezas y placas de la armadura se expandieron brillando en un potente dorado, en ponyville saint seguía retorciéndose mientras volaba, ya no pudo contenerse mas, su armadura también se transformo dejando brillar el crystal frame rojo

"oh no –dijo saint –stardust esta peleando, por eso reaccióna mi armadura!"

"hay que frenarlos –dijo pinkie –o ambos se mataran mutuamente!"

"de hecho –exclamo Rainbow Dash- YA SE ESTAN MATANDO!"

.

"oigan –dijo applejack saliendo lista para el baile –alguien ha visto a saint? Solo el nos falta"

"saint se fue –dijo juniper corriendo –salto por el portal a equestria, no se a que, solo salto, con su armadura puesta"

"que?! –preguntaron todas –fue con la princesa?!"

"y para que habrá ido? –pregunto sunset…

.

Mientras en monte aris stardust y tempest se perseguían mutuamente disparándose, tempest varios rayos y stardust un beam magnum, ninguno acertando al otro

"vamos chicas –grito twilight abriendo sus alas para alcanzar a ambos

"tienes una fuerza increíble a pesar de tu cuerno, Y ASI LO DESPERDICIAS! –Grito stardust

"como si a alguien le importara o como si de verdad un amigo le interesara –reclamo tempest

"eso es por que te la has pasado maldiciendo y renegando de todos, en tu propia autocompacion, es que esperas que tengas que hacer un sacrifico de alguien mas para que estes satisfecha?!"

"no crees que esta exagerando? –pregunto rarity, twilight le grito –stardust alto, tienes que calmarte, tu armadura te esta consumiendo"

"y eso que?! –grito stardust activando un sable de rayos en su armadura en vez de el del cuerno"

Tempest estaba también peleando con todo contra stardust –crees de verdad que a alguien le preocupe? Vine aquí por twilight, ¡Esa princesa no me impedirá recuperar mi cuerno!"

"A NADIE LE IMPORTA TU CUERNO! –grito stardust –NI SIQUIERA AL REY TORMENTA!, TE ASEGURO QUE TE TRAICIONARA EN CUANTO LE TRAIGAS LA MAGIA DE TWILIGHT, ESTOY TOTALMENTE SEGURO!"

"por favor, alto a los 2! –exclamo twilight –tienen que detenerse, los 2 o ambos terminaran muertos!"

"tiene razón –contesto starlight –veo que quieres recuperar tu cuerno, y creeme que en varios aspectos nos parecemos"

"claro que no nos parecemos –exclamo tempest -¡No soy como tú! ¡Soy más de lo que serás!"

"no, no lo seras –dijo stardust –si tan solo no hubieras llegado… NADIE ESTARIA SUFRIENDO!"

"Vi la verdad. –exclamo tempest Mis" amigos "me abandonaron cuando los tiempos se pusieron difíciles, no hay amistad real nunca!"

"todo eso que crees, solo son estupideces, mentiras para los débiles, faros para los desorientados!"

"eso crees de verdad tu? –grito tempest lanzándose generando con mucho esfuerzo y odio un sable de rayo, stardust también contesto con lo mismo en su cuerno

Tempest no se quedo callada y comenzo a decirle a stardust -Mira el mundo en mi lugar, Yo tengo el poder y Me quieres desafiar?"

Sin saberlo, stardust gracias al crystal frame de su armadura podía ver en los recuerdos de tempest, los que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, viendo como en su pasado cómo un menor ursa ataque dejó sin cuerno y con sus bastante llamativas cicatrices como una potra, le costó sus amigos, y la dejó con la perspectiva de que la amistad no tiene sentido

"se que debería sentir tristeza por ti –contesto stardust –se que debería entender o querer ver tu punto de vista por lo que te paso, se que asi debería ser, despues de todo lo que paso, la tragedia que viviste, el dolor en tu corazón, PERO TU TE HAS ENCARGADO DE GENERAR ODIO EN MI!"

"esta alterado a niveles increíble –dijo starlight flotando junto a rarity, quien se levitaba a si misma y ayudaba a applejack a volar con ella, a Rainbow y fluttershy volando y a twilight cargando a ambos pinkie y spike el dragon para intentar frenar a los 2 unicornios de acabar muertos –es como si su molestia con tempest se hubiera amplificado"

"es que los 2 son demasiado poderosos –dijo starlight –y ese "destroy mode" no esta ayudando, se supone que era un apoyo para acabar con la maldad, no una herramienta de destrucción!"

"tu no te preguntaste que sintieron tus amigos verdad? –pregunto stardust contundentemente –nunca te preguntaste que pensaron aquellos que te rodeaban? Nunca pensaste en ello, verdad?"

"y tu siquiera sabes que es lo que yo siento? –exigio tempest mientras esta lanzaba varias piedras energizadas contra stardust, este contesto –por supuesto que si, perder a 2 amigos mios, pero la diferencia es que yo no me volvi lo que tu eres, no lo hize por el honor y la memoria de ambos, por el honor y el valor de saint rider…NI POR LA MEMORIA DE FIZZLEPOP!"

"QUE DIJISTE?! –Exclamo tempest, generando un escudo de energía con su cuerno –DIJISTE FIZZLEPOP?"  
"DEJA DE HABLAR! –grito stardust disparando varias ráfagas de rayos contra el escudo de tempest, consiguiendo partirlo y generando un pequeño estallido, en eso twlight vio en el collar de tempest y noto algo –con razón están tan alterado, los símbolos del rey tormenta en la armadura de tempest son de crystal frame, por eso reaccionan entre si, stardust esta respondiendo al crystal frame de tempest, y algo esta alterando al crystal frame de ambos, pero que es?"

"eso no importa twilight! –exclamo Rainbow –hay que frenarlos ya!"

Continuara…

Y bien con eso concluyo esta primera parte, espero que les haya gustado y para la próxima semana nos vemos con la siguiente parte, hasta luego


	10. batalla fatidica parte 2

_En el episodio anterior…_

"_y tu siquiera sabes que es lo que yo siento? –exigio tempest mientras esta lanzaba varias piedras energizadas contra stardust, este contesto –por supuesto que si, perder a 2 amigos mios, pero la diferencia es que yo no me volvi lo que tu eres, no lo hize por el honor y la memoria de ambos, por el honor y el valor de saint rider…NI POR LA MEMORIA DE FIZZLEPOP!"_

"_QUE DIJISTE?! –Exclamo tempest, generando un escudo de energía con su cuerno –DIJISTE FIZZLEPOP?"  
"DEJA DE HABLAR! –grito stardust disparando varias ráfagas de rayos contra el escudo de tempest, consiguiendo partirlo y generando un pequeño estallido, en eso twlight vio en el collar de tempest y noto algo –con razón están tan alterado, los símbolos del rey tormenta en la armadura de tempest son de crystal frame, por eso reaccionan entre si, stardust esta respondiendo al crystal frame de tempest, y algo esta alterando al crystal frame de ambos, pero que es?"_

"_eso no importa twilight! –exclamo Rainbow –hay que frenarlos ya!"_

* * *

MLP: UC stardust memory stories

batalla fatídica: cuerno partido VS unicornio blanco parte 2

* * *

OTS:(I am Marie - Unicorn Gundam Final Live Performance)

"Lo se –contesto twilight descendiendo con pinkie y spike, seguida de las demás, acto seguido le dijo a pinkie –cuida a spike"

Acto seguido salio volando para disparar en medio de ambos contrincantes, consiguiendo separarlos un poco, twilight grito –detenganse"

"no trates de detenernos twilight –contesto stardust –en este momento un instinto nos dicta algo y el mio, mi instinto me dicta que debo asesinar!, asi que seguire mi instinto, y asesinare!"

"te estas escuchando a ti mismo siquiera? –exclamo twilight tratando con varios hechizos no letales de frenarlos –ese no es el stardust que me hizo darme cuenta que le estaba fallando a mis amigas al tratarlas asi, aun cuando crei que estaba justificada!"

"stardust… –dijo tempest corriendo –escuche bien ese nombre!"

"si, escuchaste bien –dijo stardust –YO SOY STARDUST MEMORY, EL UNICORNIO BLANCO!"

Acto seguido se lanzo con un sable de rayos de su cuerno contra tempest quien parecía con menos intención de pelear

"no detente –grito pinkie

"a pesar de que te pedi que no me dejaras! –dijo stardust cargando contra tempest

"NO LO HAGAS! –Grito saint en ponyville mientras su armadura se estaba regresando a su forma normal

Stardust estaba listo para atacar a tempest pero entonces un sonido familiar se escucho, un rayo, el sonido del beam magnum, pero no era de el y no era para tempest, era hacia en medio de ellos 2, y era de twilight sparkle, el rayo impacto el suelo, generando un estallido potente que envolvió a ambos unicornios

En ponyville saint gritaba de dolor como nunca antes le había pasado, igual o peor que en su pesadilla en la que veía morir a sunset, dejo de sentir a stardust, como si su conexión se hubiera perdido, su armadura intento encontrar esa conexion volviendo a transformarse en destroy mode, pero parecía inútil, parecía que stardust había muerto…

"TWILIGHT NO! –grito pinkie creyendo que twilight los había matado a ambos

"que es esto? –stardust abria de nuevo sus ojos, no estaba muerto, estaba rodeado por un campo de energía generado por twilight

"tu corazón es demasiado sincero stardust pero te lastima a ti mismo y a otros, debes calmarte por los que amas, solo asi puedes protegerlos –la voz claramente era la de twilight sparkle

"deja tu odio y mira a tu alrededor tempest –decia twilight ahora dirigiéndose a la unicornio de cuerno roto –y mira, el mundo es enorme y esta lleno de gente con bellos corazones, todos ellos resonando entre si mismos, no dejes que tu propio odio mate todo aquello que podrias hacer si recuperaras tu cuerno"

Twilight parecía desvanecerse, tempest miraba impresionada mientras stardust dentro de su campo de energía decia –no espera!, no te vayas!"

Miro a una tempest bastante herida y se vio a si mismo igual de herido

"yo… qu-que… que he hecho? –stardust se dio cuenta que presisamente lo que el detestaba de tempest se había amplificado, intento asesinarla, destruirla y parecía para el un precio justo dejarse controlar por su propia armadura, solo para destruir, ese no era el unicornio blanco del que su mejor amigo saint estaba orgulloso…

Saint no podía mantenerse en pie del dolor en su corazón, la enfermera red heart trataba de levantarlo pero este se dejaba caer, como si tuviera las patas rotas, entonces una pegaso que acababa de llegar ese dia se acerco a saint, se le veía incrédula al ver a este pegaso

"por que pierdo a los que amo? –se preguntaba saint –por que?"

"saint… -decia la pegaso de color azul azabache con melena y cola blancas con azul –perdoname, por favor, perdóname!"

La pegaso abrazo a saint, este volvió a pararse, no era para menos, esa era night glider … Su hermana, saint no podía creerlo, su hermana a la que quería tanto estaba ahí, la ultima vez ella pensaba que el era un criminal traidor, y ahora ella le pedia perdón, solo significaba que…

"night glider, hermana –decia saint –no puedo creer que estas aquí"

"yo no puedo creer que tu estas aquí hermanito –contesto ella, el Respondio –pense que tu me odiabas"

"eso fue antes de darme cuenta que fui una idiota, y antes de que se limpiara tu nombre"

Cerca de monta aris stardust se dejaba caer el suelo, tempestad también, ella cansada mientras stardust escupia bilis, su armadura se des transformaba finalmente

Yasi, una pelea que casi cuesta sus vidas había acabado por fin…

En el imperio de cristal…

"déjame ver si entendí bien –pregunto shining armor –canterlot esta bajo ataque y mi esposa cadence esta convertida en piedra?"

"Básicamente –contesto trixie –necesitan ser ayudados!"

"y eso es lo que haremos –dijo shining llamado a sus soldado –reunan a todas nuestras tropas, iremos a canterlot a pelear contra el rey sombra, quiero a todos lo que puedan pelear listo ya, y preparen los titanium cancellers, para evitar que cancelen la magia de los soldados unicornio con anillos de titanio"

Unos minutos despues cuando trixie se asomo junto a shining armor vio a un monton de unicornios, ponys terrestres y pegasos marchando o volando listos para la batalla, todos se dirigían a un tren especial que se dirigiría a canterlot, este tren estaba fuertemente blindado y preparado para contestar a cualquiera fuerza enemiga

"ire con ustedes –contesto trixie, shining dijo –no se, a ti no te conozco pero no creo que seas del tipo de unicornio de guerra"

"no subestimes a la gran y poderosa trixie! –contesto trixie –solo dame una protección y yo ire por cadence!"

Monte aris…

Dustie despierta! –llamaba pinkie a stardust quien de poco a poco abria sus ojos, tempest también se estaba recuperando

"estas bien? –preguntaba twilight, stardust contesto –eso creo…"

tempest iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada al final, ninguno de los 2 decia nada, estar a punto de matarse mutuamente mientras se gritaban los convicciones y traumas dejaba todo en perspectiva

"ustedes 2 si se pusieron…algo intensos –dijo rarity, mientras stardust miraba al suelo bastante alterado –yo…yo, yo estaba volviendo un salvaje…"

"tempest –dijo twilight dirigiéndose a la unicornio de cuerno partido –escucha, no fingiré que se como te sientes, he perdido varias cosas en mi vida pero nunca , nada parecido a lo que tu estas pasando"

"es por eso que estabas tan empeñada en esto? –preguntaba starlight glimmer

"si –contesto tempest – Perdí lo que me definía... Entonces perdí a los que estaban a mi lado ... Y ahora, estoy simplemente ... perdida. Siento que no me queda casi nada. Aquí afuera, Me perderé por completo ... o encontraré algo nuevo para ser"

"y ese algo nuevo era ser soldado? –pregunto twilight tempest contesto –si, Cuando se me rompió mi cuerno no pude hacer las cosas que solía hacer. Pero trabajando para el rey tormenta encontré cosas en las que todavía era bastante bueno, mi deber como soldado me dio el respeto que nadie mas me dio, que merecia, y cumpliría esa labor, esta misión costara lo que costara"

"lo dices como si los soldados y los demás ponys fueran 2 cosas distintas –declaro stardust –los soldados no son máquinas de trabajo, somos personas…"

"asi que por eso su furia –decia en su mente tempest –el también es un soldado como yo, si es el mismo stardust memory que creo que es…"

"tenemos que hacer algo –dijo applejack –no podemos quedanos aquí nada mas, tenemos que ayudar a canterlot"

"le dije a trixie que fuera al imperio de cristal por ayuda –dijo starlight - si lo logro, posiblemente ya van en camino a canterlot"

En eso del agua empezó a salir algo, nada mas ni menos que la princesa skystar de los hipogrifos

.

"dices que canterlot esta sitiada en este momento? –preguntaba saint a su hermana mientras en la antigua casa de saint sacaban cosas, night glidder contesto –asi es, y necesitan ayuda"

"aquí esta lo que buscaba –contesto saint sacando lo que parecían un par de escudos raros –con esto tengo suficiente para minimo intentar ayudar en canterlot"

"miren eso –llamaba alguien afuera –un tren de la guardia del imperio de cristal"

El tren se detenia en canterlot para reponer combustible nada mas, asi como para descanzar un poco antes del viaje final a canterlot, en eso saint se acerco y vio a nadie mas ni menos que ha shining armor

"saint rider? –dijo shining sorprendido, el pegaso también correspondio eso mismo –shining"

"saint yo… -shining se sentía algo apenado al estar cara a cara de vuelta con su amigo, a quien le había dicho que era un traidor de equestria, pero no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de hablar con el y con arrepentimiento dijo –desde que invadieron canterlot, desde que le grite a mi hermana, desde ese dia, me lamente por lo que paso días antes, y sabia que debía disculparme, pero al saber que te habias ido para no volver… de no ser por mi esposa, mi hija y mi familia, probablemente no habría sabido salir adelante, ellos siempre me dieron una razón para ser feliz, pero en el fondo, sabia que debía arreglar mi error, y lo lamento saint rider, perdóname por arrebatarte tu felicidad y tu vida… lamento lo que paso y entenderemos si no quieres volver a equestria, solo quería pedirte humildemente, una disculpa por todo lo que paso"

"no te angusties shinning armor-decia saint- algo que la ex alumna de celestia me enseño, que sunset me enseño… y es que no debes dejar que los errores del pasado te pesen, aprende de ellos y sigue adelante, ya que es el privilegio de crecer, y yo estoy dispuesto a crecer y seguir adelante, estoy listo para perdonar shinning, viejo amigo"

saint se acerco a su antiguo compañero el cual lo abrazo y dejo caer una lagrima y le dijo-gracias, viejo amigo"

"señor –llamo un pegaso soldado –ya estamos listos para ir a canterlot"

"voy con ustedes entonces –dijo saint rider…

.

"Están concientes de lo que esto seria? –pregunto twilight –chicas, esto seria una idea extrema pero podría ser la solución"

Pinkie , fluttershy y Rainbow Dash asintieron, applejack respondio –estoy contigo caramelo"

"cuenta conmigo –dijo rarity

"estoy segura que voy a estar super mega castigada –declaro skystar –pero voy a ir a ayudarlos"

"Cuenten conmigo –una voz atrás de las chicas llamo la atención de todos, era nada mas ni menos que el gato capper –pues Conozco un grupo de héroes poderosos que podrían manejar esto fácilmente! ¡Estos héroes se han enfrentado al ejército del Rey de la Tormenta y han escapado! ¡Los he visto derribar las calles de las ciudades más difíciles, salir de las situaciones más difíciles e inspirar! otros a unirse a su causa, incluso se escapó una muerte segura en los cascos de comandante Tempest!"

"pero no se emocionen mucho, esta hablando de nosotras –dijo applejack, stardust dijo –y eso las sorprende? Despues de tantas cosas que han pasado antes? Hicieron tantas cosas mientras starlight y yo intentábamos llegar a monte aris casi que a pie, y ustedes se subieron a un barco volador e hicieron una rainplosion sónica que se vio hasta aca"

"tiene razón –dijo Rainbow Dash –eso fue 20% mas genial"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Eso fue asombroso! –esa era nadie mas ni menos que la capitana celaeno seguida de su tripulación, uno de ellos dijo - ¡Pensé que podrías necesitar una garra!"

La Capitán Celaeno continuo -¡Estamos a bordo para ayudarlo a luchar contra el rey tormenta! Simplemente no a bordo de nuestro ... barco real"

Otro de los miembros de la tripulación dijo -Esa unicornio loco lo hundió. ¡Pero recuperaste nuestra ARGG! Y estamos listos para Pelear!

"entonces ire con ustedes –quien dijo eso fue tempest –si es verdad todo lo que han dicho, si de verdad existe la amistad, si de verdad –esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a stardust –si en verdad los soldados no son maquinas de trabajo, entonces quiero comprobarlo"

.

El anochecer se acercaba en la escuela canterlot, sunset y twilight estaban preparando lo ultimo necesario para que este baile no terminara como el baile anterior, ya saben, donde sunset termino en un cráter y con la fachada de la escuela hecha pedazos, y ambas ya casi terminaban de revisar todo los detalles, rainbow Dash le dijo a las chicas –ya están listas?"

"completamente –dijeron ambas, fluttershy pregunto –y que hay de saint?"

"ni idea –dijo stardust –aun no vuelve"

Canterlot… equestria

"Entonces nuestro plan es llegar hasta la ciudad camuflados –repetia pinkie –y luego cuando estemos adentro…"

"creo que eso ya no será necesario –dijo Rainbow Dash –miren ahí!"

La ciudad estaba en plena batalla, las fuerzas del imperio de cristal les habían ganado a las chicas

"eso cambia los planes! –dijo stardust –tendremos que abrirnos paso en plena batalla"

"entonces vamos! –grito tempest – el rey tormenta ya tiene el poder de 3 princesas y quiere el de la cuarta,se por donde pueden entrar!"

Mientras corrian las chicas la cosa estaba intensa, los unicornios en primera línea disparando sus rayos de energía mientras los ponys terrestres con enormes escudos protegían a los unicornios, los pegasos volaban para asegurarse posiciones y ayudar a liberar a los prisioneros de canterlot

"tenemos que abrirnos paso hacia el castillo –ordeno shining armor –espero que saint tenga controlado el sector izquierdo"

Stardust les abria paso a twilight y a las demás, mientras que tempest las guiaba, stardust ponía todo tipo de trampas y artimañas mágicas que podía, como abrir portales menores a otros sitios de canterlot, pegar al piso a sus adversarios o disparar pequeñas cargas para alejarlos de el

"vamos corran por aca –gritaba un pegaso ayudando a evacuar a Applebloom y sus amigas recién liberadas

"atrapenlas! –grito un soldado del rey tormenta, siendo seguido por otros 2, en eso stardust se puso en frente de estos y con una patada a la cara tiro a uno, mientras que el pegaso soldado enfrentaba a los otros 2, soltando su escudo, stardust tomo el escudo y golpeo en la cara al uno de estos soldados, quedando solo uno que recibió un golpe directo del pegaso, stardust se puso el escudo en la espalda y se hizo levitar volando mientras que la noche comenzaba a caer, el rey tormenta había hecho a propósito eso nada mas para divertirse con su nuevo poder

"a donde van twilight y esa unicornio? –se pregunto stardust, justo en ese momento un monton de explosiones apuntaron al cielo, como intentando derribar algo

"pero a que le disparan? –pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras todas volteaban a ver al cielo, stardust también volteo a ver arriba de el mismo, a lo lejos en el ahora nocturno cielo un pequeño destello seguido de una estela de luz rojiza

"imposible-dijo en su mente stardust memory

(Aimer - Re I Am- solo el inicio)

_Please hear me_

"stardust memory –dijo saint mientras activaba un sable de rayos de su propia armadura

_I want to tell you_

"¡SAINT RIDER!- stardust memory genero un sable de rayos de su cuerno y se hizo a si mismo volar en el cielo a toda potencia, justo en una torre donde un par de soldados del rey tormenta preparaban sus arcos fue a donde ambos se dirigian

_Please sing to me__  
__I wanna hear your voice_

2 luces azules chocaron de pronto contra la torre formando un destello y una línea, mientras lo único que ilumina la bella noche son la luna creciente, tan bella y grande como siempre, y en el cielo 2 constelaciones brillando juntas… Pegaso y unicornio, el Pegaso dorado y el unicornio blanco…

Continuara…


	11. sobre el arcoiris (final de temporada 1)

En el episodio anterior…

"_a donde van twilight y esa unicornio? –se pregunto stardust, justo en ese momento un monton de explosiones apuntaron al cielo, como intentando derribar algo_

"_pero a que le disparan? –pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras todas volteaban a ver al cielo, stardust también volteo a ver arriba de el mismo, a lo lejos en el ahora nocturno cielo un pequeño destello seguido de una estela de luz rojiza_

"_imposible-dijo en su mente stardust memory_

_(Aimer - Re I Am- solo el inicio)_

_Please hear me_

"_stardust memory –dijo saint mientras activaba un sable de rayos de su propia armadura_

_I want to tell you_

"_¡SAINT RIDER!- stardust memory genero otro sable de rayos de su cuerno y se hizo a si mismo volar en el cielo a toda potencia, justo en una torre donde un par de soldados del rey tormenta preparaban sus arcos fue a donde ambos se dirigian_

_Please sing to me__  
__I wanna hear your voice_

_2 luces azules chocaron de pronto contra la torre formando un destello y una línea, mientras lo único que ilumina la bella noche son la luna creciente, tan bella y grande como siempre, y en el cielo 2 constelaciones brillando juntas… Pegaso y unicornio, el Pegaso dorado y el unicornio blanco…_

MLP: UC stardust memory stories

Sobre el arcoíris

La torre donde soldados del rey tormenta estaba posados se acababa de dañar y ambos fueron derribados por ambos saint rider y stardust memory, ambos bajaron al piso, siendo alcalzados por night glidder, trixie y shining armor, ahí estaban parados juntos una vez mas

"saint, eres tu… -decia stardust –eres tu, saint rider, amigo volviste…"

"tu me pediste que lo hiciera, no volveré a perder aquí en canterlot –dijo saint –ahora estas aquí ti, shining, mi hermana, y tengo una motivación real para volver a casa"

"a casa? –pregunto stardust, pero shining interrumpio –despues lo hablamos, tenemos que llegar al castillo"

"PUES A DARLE! –Grito saint saliendo volando contra los soldados del rey tormenta

"nunca se queda quieto verdad? –pregunto shining

"ni de chiste –respondio stardust

La princesa twilight y las demás guiadas por tempest vieron una estraña maquina inmóvil y enfrente de ella a alguien

"oh, con que ahí estas unicornio –dijo el rey tormenta viendo a tempest seguida de twilight y las demás –y trajiste a la princesa faltante, por fin el poder será mio!"

"rey tormenta –dijo tempest –usted ya tiene la magia de 3 princesas, y prometio restaurar mi cuerno, usted dijo que quería fortalecer su poder y el de sus soldados, a travez de los años le hemos servido…

tempest recordaba que conforme los años pasaron desde que perdió su cuerno, y se había unido al rey sombra, los entrenamientos y las misiones que les encomendó

"Cuando se rompió mi cuerno, no pude hacer las cosas que solía hacer. Pero trabajando para el rey tormenta, encontré cosas en las que todavía era bastante bueno. Desafortunadamente, esas cosas involucran principalmente someter a los lugareños y robar magia"

"pero eso debería darte gusto, revelando lo que de verdad eres –respondio el rey tormenta –y todos estos ponys de verdad se oponen a lo que estoy haciendo?"

Sí. Entonces, hablando de problemas, este lugar, también parece un poco, ¡oh, no sé ! ¡Lindo! No me gusta lindo ¡Nunca me gustó lindo! Creyendo que son dueños de todo lo que existe en este mundo verdad?"

"asi que es eso lo que tu de verdad odias? –pregunto twilight –es que de verdad no conoces nada sobre…?"

"si si ya se –contesto el reyo tormenta - ¡Sí, sí! ¡Amistad, flores, ponis y bleh! Estoy tan completamente cansado sobre la ternura pony!" ustedes se han creido dueños del mundo, de este planeta, GIELINOR, durante milenios esa absurda ternura pony le ha arrebatado a todas las demás especies de Gielinor la capacidad y oportunidad de ser la especie dominante, y todo por que? Por que su estúpida princesa de cabello arcoíris puede levantar el sol y su hermana que también entendio lo mismo que yo puede levantar la luna?, los hipogrifos no son diferentes creyéndose amos de los mares, y los ponys con sus princesas, se han apoderado del imperio de crystal, aca también, en todos lados de su nación equestria, o acaso alguna vez dejaron que un sátiro como yo gobernara alguno de sus patéticos reinos? No verdad?"

"entonces… -decia saint –tu de verdad imaginas que invadiendo la capital de equestria, robando el poder de las 4 princesas y cambiando este mundo a la imagen que tu quieres todo se arreglara? No sabes los que de verdad es la posibilidad!"

"no –dijo el rey tormenta –no me quedare de brazos cruzados, no cuando he llegado hasta aca, l a verdad…LA RECLAMACION HA COMENZADO, Y NO PODRAN DETENERLA!"

"tenemos que salvar a las princesas –dijo twilight

"princesa de la amistad –dijo el rey tormenta subiéndose a la maquina atrás de el –se lo advierto, no te dejare pasar!"

"tenemos que abrirnos paso! –grito spike, twilight y el resto de sus amigas corrieron a los lados para pasar, pero la maquina del rey tormenta se empezó a mover

"pero si será hijo de burra –grito saint –esa cosa es una mobile armor!"

"una que? –pregunto stardust, saint recordó que en equestria no saben que significaba esa terminología

"una maquina gigantesca –dijo saint volando a los lados para no ser visto por la mobile armor del rey tormenta

"vamos! –ordeno shining armor, un grupode unicornios comenzó a dispararle a la maquina, pero parecía inútil

"una vez no los ayude como debía –dijo shining –esta vez no me pararan!"

Shining disparaba de frente contra ma maquina, la cual se había terminado de activar, poseía 6 brazos, 4 en reserva y 2 activos, al levantarse una par de partes de la misma, se pudo ver parte de la fuente de energía de la misma, unicornios encerrados a los que les quitaba su magia para energizar la maquina

"hay que liberalos –dijo applejack –no podemos dejarlos ahí atrapados!"

Applejack corrió y le solto una patada a la maquina, pero no le logro hacer nada, del brazo derecho se disparo un rayo, applejack tuvo que correr y evadirlo, el reyo tormenta estaba empeñado a detener a las chicas, dentro de la cabina el rey tormenta puso su cetro en un receptáculo, desde ahí la energía del cetro, de las 3 princesas energizo la maquina

"el poder es mio! –grito el rey tormenta –su reino supone la mayor amenaza para este planeta, negarse a erradicarla seria la táctica de un necio, usare este poder para lograrlo"

Lanzando una red de cadenas contra los soldados de shining armor, mientras que en trixie liberaba a los wonderbolts, estos comenzaron a liberar a los soldados de la guardia real de canterlot

"este mundo se ha forjado no por su magia de la amistad ni por esas basuras –grito el rey tormenta –sino del esfuerzo de tantos seres, especies, y sin embargo malgastamos tanto tiempo en la oscuridad mientras ustedes se apropian de nuestros triunfos!"

"eso no es verdad –dijo twilight –los windigos son la prueba de que no solo si creamos un mundo mejor del que creíamos, sino de que una coexistencia es posible, no voy a negar nada de lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora por esa misma magia, la de la amistad, por que seria negar quien soy! Twilight sparkle!"

¡UNICORN! –En la mente de stardust resonó un grito de su pasado…

"lo va a hacer de nuevo –dijo tempest, stardust canalizo magia al suelo, atrallendo varios escudos tirados, mientras que desplegaba una placas de su armadura, desde la punta de los escudos disparaba energía mágica suya, protegiendo a la princesa twilight de los rayos de la mobile armor del rey tormenta

"princesa twilight –dijo stardust –llegue con las princesas, yo me encargare de cubrirla"

Un pequeño segundo… La armadura se transformo una vez mas en su forma de destroy mode

"también puedes hacerlo!? –pregunto saint viendo como stardust había logrado eso con su armadura, stardust descendió con sus escudos flotantes alrededor cubriéndolo, la mobile armor del rey tormenta disparo varias veces mientras las chicas corrian para llegar con las princesas al castillo

"que esta pasando? –pregunto la princesa skystar al otro lado de canterlot, ella, los piratas de la capitana celaeno y capper miraban los estallidos de la mobile armor

Spitfire de los wonderbolt descendia con miembros de la guardia de canterlot listos para luchar, en eso la pegaso surprise dijo –capitana, mire eso!"

"shining parece acercarse al enemigo –dijo otro soldado del imperio de cristal

Shining armor disparo un rayo de su cuerno, un beam magnum, este rozo la armadura y de paso impacto con la montaña detrás de canterlot

"shining armor… –dijo stardust

"hagamos esto juntos, la luz de la esperanza no viene solo de nosotros –declaro shining

"es cierto –dijo stardust –viene de todos!"

Ambos unicornios se prepararon para enfrentar a la maquina

"todo eso, es en vano –dijo el rey tormenta bastante serio

"espera –dijo saint alcanzando a las chicas –no creo que puedan hacer nada por las princesas sin el cetro!"

"el cetro? –pregunto rarity, saint contesto –recuerdan que tenia un cetro antes de subirse al mobile armor?"

"y que es una mobile…-decia Rainbow pero applejack interrumpio –eso no importa Rainbow, si ese cetro tiene el poder de las princesas, entonces debemos tomarlo"

"entonces vamos de regreso, pero esta vez… nos unimos a la batalla! –declaro saint

Stardust cargo un rayo beam magnum contra el rey tormenta, quien se cubrió usando la magia del cetro protegiendo la mobile armor completa, seguido de ello desde la misma armadura cargando magia de los unicornios cautivos dentro de ella disparon contra stardust y shining armor, shining evadio saltando mientras que stardust se cubrió con sus escudos flotantes, para luego ambos unicornios cargar un beam magnum cada uno contra la armadura, si bien el rey tormenta volvió a cubrirse, los remanentes del ataque de ambos unicornios daño las celdas donde tenia cautivos a varios unicornios, permitiéndole a algunos escapar

"conque todos ustedes me desafían a mi, el recipiente de la verdadera voluntad e todo gielinor!"

"recipiente dices? –reclamo stardust –nadie es un recipiente, ni la vida artifical ni la original, nadie!"

"demuestra lo que hay de verdad debajo del titulo de rey! –exclamo shining

"acepto su reto unicornios! –exclamo el reyo tormenta extendiendo 2 brazos mas de la parte posterior de la mobile armor

Starlight –la voz inconfundible de sunburst llamo a su amiga

"sunburst, que haces aquí? –pregunto starlight, este contesto –estoy aquí con refuerzos para ayudar!"

"entonces hay que hacerlo juntos –dijo starlight –derribemos la Mobile armor!"

"usemos ese truco que practicamos la ultima vez! –dijo sunburst y ambos concentraron sus cuernos en conjunto hacia el suelo, generando un campo que comenzó a destruir los cerrojos de las jaulas donde estaban los unicornios cautivos, a la vez que algunas piezas de la mobile armor explotaban

"no, no los dejare –declaro el rey tormenta generando con su cetro un serie de cristales que estallaban cerca de ambos unicornios, sunburst y starlight

"no se queden ahí nada mas –dijo stardust evadiendo en el aire

"todos cúbranse –dijo una pegaso soldado mientras todos esquivaban varios rayos de la mobile armor del rey tormenta

"rápido tenemos que apoderarnos del cetro! –grito applejack seguida por las demás –rainbow elévame!"

"entendido! –grito la pegaso azul elevando a applejack en el aire, mientras que pinkie se monto sobre fluttershy y dijo –llevame al cañon de fiestas, al grande, tengo una idea!"

"ahí vamos –dijo fluttershy elevándose en el aire y llevando a pinkie

"quedamos solo nosotras entonces –dijo twilight a rarity quien dijo –pues vamos!"

Ambas chicas corrian para rodear a la mobile armor mientras que stardust y shining la enfrentaban

"te tengo princesa! –exclamo el rey tormenta lanzando varias cuerdas hacia twilight, quien seria apartada del curso de la misma por saint, quien fue atrapado por las cuerdas

"saint! –grito twilight, este respondio –no me espere princesa llegue al cetro!"

"esto acabara ahora! –grito el rey tormenta desatando mas poder del cetro y generando un remolino, una tormenta, la cual estaba haciendo temblar todo

Rápido todo mundo apartece –ordeno un teniente, siendo seguido por los wonderbolts, todos estaban evacuando canterlot ante la posibilidad de que se destruyera todo

Varios relámpagos caian cerca de stardust, shining, twilight, tempest y la mobile armor, uno alcanzo precisamente a tempest muy cerca, lanzándola volando, quedando atrapada en parte de la tormenta

"estoy lista! –grito pinkie dentro del cañon de fiestas, mientras que los miembros de la tripulación de la capitana celaeno estaban listos para dispararlo

"ahora! –grito pinkie, siendo disparada contra la mobile armor,consuguiendo atravesar la cabina y empezando a tratar de agarrar el cetro, consiguiendo sacarlo de la mobile armor aunque fuera a la punta, ambos se caerían de la maquina, pinkie saldrá volando hacia tempest, quien se detenia de una baranda para evitar salir volando, tempest recordó lo que stardust dijo, al rey tormenta no le importaban sus soldados, solo su meta

"ayúdeme! –grito tempest para ver si era cierto, este contesto –no molestes! Mi misión debe terminar!"

"que? –pregunto tempest, el rey tormenta dijo –a nadie le importa tu diminuto cuerno de unicornio!, lo único que importa es que equestria caiga y ascendamos al nivel que merecemos"

Pinkie agarro a tempest para evitar que saliera volando por el remolino, en eso twilight las sujeto a ambas con su magia, arrastrándolas a la seguridad, mientras recibia un disparo del cetro del rey tormenta

"twilight! –grito pinkie auxiliando a twilight, tempest no podía creerlo y pregunto –por que lo hiciste?!"

"por que eso es lo que harian las amigas –contesto twilight con esfuerzo lastimada

"tu –dijo tempest consternada observando al rey tormenta –teniamos un acuerdo, pero a tu no te importaron tus soldados"

"despierta a la realidad –declaro el reyo sombre –los soldados son prescindibles, tu eres la culpable por creerte especial"

"no, no es verdad –reclamo –los soldados no somos maquinas de trabajo, somos personas!"

Tras gritar eso, tempest cargo magia en su cuerno, pero era nada mas ni menos que un beam magnum de un único tiro, este hizo explotar uno de los brazos de la mobile armor, lanzando a tempest contra un edificio

"MALDITO –grito shining –PRIMERO MI ESPOSA Y AHORA MI HERMANA!?, NO TE PERDONARE!

En la mente de saint volvia un recuerdo de hace unos días con sus amigos y amigas, con sunset shimmer

"_Si tu no fueras un pegaso ni un humano –preguntaba sunset shimmer a saint –que te gustaría ser?"_

"_un ave –contesto saint, las demás chicas rieron un poco, sunset pregunto –un ave?"_

"_si, pero no cualquier ave –continuo saint –sino la misma ave que tu representas?"_

"_yo? –pregunto extrañada sunset, saint respondió –si, un fénix"_

"quiero volar contigo –dijo saint –si no fuera un pegaso dorado ni un humano, quisiera ser como tu, un ave… y… CONVERTIRME EN UN FENIX!"

Saint genero un estallido con su armadura, liberándose de las cuerdas, inmediatamente despues salto volando al cielo en medio de la tormenta

"que esta haciendo? –pregunto skystar junto a night glidder viendo a su hermano

Las placas de la armadura de saint se levantaron mostrando el crystal frame, se había transformado en destroy mode una vez mas

"LO LOGRO! –Gritaba stardust –LO LOGRO, LO LOGRO!"

"OTRO!? –grito el rey tormenta dentro de su mobile armor disparando con uno de los brazos de repuesto un rayo contra saint, este contesto activando uno de los sable de rayos en su armadura, en su mente vio a sus amigas del mundo humano applejack con un latigo y rarity con sus poderes de cristales, saint con eso en mente uso la hoja de la espada como un latigo que corto el rayo y corto también el brazo de la mobile armor

"eso es todo! –grito applejack en el aire con Rainbow

Maldita sea! –grito el rey tormenta, asi que disparando con una sección de la armadura y otro de los brazos disparo contra saint pero stardust bloqueo el ataque con 2 de sus escudos, esta vez estos se destruyeron pero aguantaron, saint pensó en la velocidad de Rainbow Dash y la pureza de fluttershy y volo a toda velocidad con su sable encendido cortándole 2 brazos a la maquina del rey tormenta

"voy contigo –dijo stardust atrapando a saint con en un campo de magia, este acelero aun mas la velocidad mientras ambos gritaban –COMETA PEGASO!"

Finalmente stardust solto a saint, quien casi a la velocidad de la rainplosion sónica corto la mitad de la maquina, dentro era un caos, estallidos por todos lados, fuego, chispas, nada respondia adentro de la misma, asi que al rey tormenta solo le quedaba escapar de ahí

No, tu no! –grito shining armor, el reyo tormenta quiso responder pero en eso tempest de los escombros disparo un rayo que lo hizo soltar el cetro, este salio volando, pero twilight salto a agarrarlo mientras decia –no puedo fallar ahora!"

"Twilight –grito pinkie –no!"

Saint se levantaba del suelo mirando como la tormenta parecía apagarse, pero no estaba twilight, asi que despego para buscarla

"TWILIGHT!-gritaba saint –NO NOS HAGAS ESTO!, NO NOS DEJES, TUS AMIGAS TE NECESITAN, SUNSET TE NECESITA!"

"que escandalo –llamo una voz atrás de el –no ire a ningún lado"

Saint vio a twilight, quien estaba bien, saint la abrazo en el aire, mientras el rey tormenta decia- esto es tu culpa, DE USTEDES!"

Entonces cargo contra las amigas de twilight lanzando una esfera cristalizadora, como las que uso tempest, pero esta se interpuso en medio gritando –alto!"

Tempest se petrifico literalmente, y parte del rey tormenta también, entonces stardusd cargo un sable de rayos en su cuerno y se impacto contra el rey tormenta, solo para despues salir disparado a toda velocidad contra los restos de la mobile armor, estrellándose contra esta y destruyéndola junto a la mitad del rey tormenta

Mientras las demás se congregaban alrededor de tempest convertida en piedra

"wow –dijo Rainbow Dash –no puedo creer que haya hecho eso"

"yo si –dijo twilight usando el cetro para regresar a tempest a la normalidad, esta se sorprendio cuando volvió prácticamente a la vida, mientras que saint se levantaba del piso, todos estaban mirando lo que recién había pasado

"y… ahora que? –pregunto fluttershy mientras tempest miraba a todos los que estaba ahí reunidos, era real la amistad… eso les había hecho enfrentar tanto, que hubiera pasado si su situación hubiera sido diferente…?

"ahora, arreglaremos todo –dijo tempest –como debio ser desde un inicio"

En el centro del castillo, donde las princesas estaban convertidas en piedra, twilight puso el cetro en el suelo, devolviéndoles la magia y la vida prácticamente, mientras que el resto de la magia recorria canterlot

"twilight –llamo la princesa celestia inmediatamente despues de que se recupero, twilight fue a abrazarlas, a cadence y a luna, en eso luna volteo a ver a todos, vio a tempest con desconfianza, luego a stardust memory, quien le guiño el ojo, quitándose el casco por primera vez desde que esta crisis comenzó, tempest por fin lo reconocio, aparte de glitter drops, tuvo a otros cuantos amigos, stardust fue uno de ellos…

"no puede ser –dijo luna viendo cerca del palco del palacio a alguien que conocía desde hace tiempo, era su protegido en aquel proyecto con su hermana…saint rider"

"en verdad eres tu? –pregunto luna acercándose al pegaso de melena negra y cuerpo anaranjado

"princesa luna –dijo saint –la extrañe"

"tu eres ese valiente chico que lucho contra chrysalis cuando esta usurpo mi lugar? –pregunto cadence acercándose al pegaso mientras su armadura y la de stardust volvían a su forma normal

"fuiste muy valiente ese dia –contesto cadence –y veo que hoy también"

"gracias princesas –dijo saint –pero los verdaderos héroes son ellos –continuo señalando a stardust, tempest, twilight y shining armor junto a sus soldados –ellos son los héroes reales, no yo, stardust, esa unicornio llamada tempest, la princesa, todos ellos defendieron el lugar y los ideales que les pertenecían de verdad"

"tu de verdad crees eso? –pregunto tempest, saint le contesto –no tengo ni idea de exactamente quien seas, pero si algo he aprendido es que, tu pasado no será ahora, eso tienes que dejarlo, y concentrarte en tu futuro, no tienes que ser una alicornio ni tener el poder absoluto para un futuro, solo tener la posibilidad es suficiente"

"es verdad –continuo stardust –aun tienes tanto que hacer en este mundo como para creer que ya no hay posibilidad"

stardust presenciaba a songbird serenade cantando, rodeado de starlight glimmer, trixie, shining armor junto a cadence, quienes desbordaban amor, y al fondo estaba tempest

Stardust en equestria se acerco a tempest junto a twilight, esta dijo –pues eso es algo que jamas cambia por aquí, las fiestas"

"pues bueno, espero que te quedes –dijo twilight, tempest se lamento –pero… mi cuerno…"

"sabes, tu cuerno es muy poderoso, igual que la pony a la que pertenece –consolo twilight, stardust se acerco y le dijo –me demostraste que no necesitas un cuerno completo para hacer la diferencia, incluso mi amigo saint no tiene cuerno y también ha hecho la diferencia"

"si les había dicho que quiero mostrarle a todo mundo en equestria lo que puedo hacer, verdad? –dijo tempest, canalizando su cuerno al cielo, lanzando una serie de fuegos artifiales y destellos, stardust la quiso complementar lanzando el beam magnum al aire,

¡Buen toque, Tempestad! –exclamo pinkie

Tempest contesto -en realidad, ese no es mi nombre real"

Pinkie reacciono -¡Oooh! ¡¿cual es?!

Tempest en voz baja le contesto -Es "Fizzlepop Berrytwist".

Pinkie jadea -¡ok! ¡Ese es el nombre más asombroso en la historia!"

Stardust miro al cielo, a las estrellas, acercándose a su amigo saint rider

"y que haras ahora saint? –pregunto stardust, saint respondio –pues volveré mañana a casa"

"pero ya estas en casa –dijo la princesa luna, saint dijo –no, hablo de mi lugar, ese lugar del que hablaba, al que pertenezco realmente"

"con sunset no? –pregunto twilight, saint asintió, por lo que la princesa contesto –entonces…"

"pero les prometo, volveré, no olvidare a los que son importante para mi –dijo saint –es solo que… ya se volvió importante para mi ese lugar, cuando hui para salvarme, crei que no pertenecia aquí, creía que no podía hacer nada bien, no podía luchar por lo que amaba por que no servia para eso, y entonces, ahí conoci a varias personas"

"te encontraste con sunset verdad? –pregunto twilight, saint respondio –si, a sunset shimmer, al otro stardust memory, wallflower blush, juniper, etc, y gracias a ellos es que encontré mi camino en el mundo… en este y en otro…

"volveré a verte? –pregunto night glidder a su hermano, quien respondio –si, volveré cada mes aquí para verlos de nuevo a todos, tengo un lugar al que pertenezco, pero no puedo olvidarme de donde vengo"

"saint rider –dijo stardust –te extrañe cuando te fuiste, y también hice amigos –dijo mientras miraba a trixie, starlight y tempest –gente que no imagine que conocería"

"pues disfruta la fiesta amigo –dijo rainbow Dash –mañana que vuelvas, saluda a mi yo de ese mundo"

"ten por seguro que lo hare –contesto saint, stardust también le dijo –dile a mi yo de alla, que le encomiendo una misión, una muy importante, y esa es cuidar a mi amigo, mi primer gran amigo, saint rider, ahora tiene una labor importante, y por que confio en el es que le encargo eso"

"claro que si –le dijo saint a stardust para abrazarlo seguido de eso

"_yo volveré a casa –dijo para si saint –mi vida a sido tan extraña desde hace un año, creía que había perdido todo, familia, amigos, credibilidad, y hui, solo para salvaguardarme como cualquiera, y conoci a alguien que fue bueno conmigo, yo la quise ayudar pero sin saberlo, ella me ayudo…_

"_Crei que alguien a quien apreciaba se había ido por siempre –dijo stardust en su mente -tuve que aprender mucho, mucho sobre la amistad, y aun me falta bastante para lograrlo, pero estoy seguro que con una princesa como twilight sparkle, unas amigas como las suyas, una estudiante como starlight y su amiga trixie, será posible, creo que me falta aprender mucho y por eso…_

"y por eso quiero que, de mi puedan aprender algo muy importante –declaraba sunset en el discurso del baile de otoño –vean con sus ojos la verdad y disciernan, crean en la posibilidad, asi como alguien creyo en mi una vez, y asi, otros crean en los demás, denle la bienvenida al siguiente siclo de sus vidas, con buena voluntad en sus corazones, como lo hizo la gente de hace un siglo, de hace 20 años o en el baile de otoño anterior, crean en la posibilidad que yace latente en sus corazones, aprendan de verdad lo que significa la magia de la amistad, como mis amigos me han enseñado a mi…"

Todos le aplaudían a sunset mientras que saint rápidamente entraba sin ser notado por los aplausos

"listas chicas? –pregunto sunset a las demás, todas asintieron y pinkie con las baquetas dijo –uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

-StarRingChild Movie Version-

Las chicas comenzaron a tocar, mientras en equestria, stardust miraba el atardecer junto a starlight, tempest y trixie

Escuela canterlot

Sunset comenzó a cantar

_**-Thinkin' about the moment while we'd strayed**_

_**From the right path**_

Mientras Rainbow Dash tocaba su guitarra eléctrica

_**We've might misplaced the seed of smile**_

_**But we were not spontaneous**_

Abajo stardust memory, el humano, wallflower y juniper celebraban

_**Thinkin' about the moment while we'd strayed**_

_**From the right path**_

_**We've might misplaced the seed of smile**_

_**But we were not spontaneous**_

_**There's a lump in my throat**_

_**I ain't ready to recover it was too young to grasp**_

La voz de sunset shimmer incito a varios a bailar en esa noche tan linda

_**I thought it must be no business of mine**_

_**They ought to try rewriting our life like as**_

_**She has been done**_

_**We've struggled to break loose**_

Alguien se acercaba al escenario sin que sunset viera

_**From this metempsychosis**_

_**Got mature too much to hear**_

_**Our voice within**_

Curiosamente en ese momento una voz masculina acompaño el canto

_**Star, ring, child**_

_**Give me your hands to see what noble galaxy**_

_**That we've been fighting for**_

_**I'm by your side, I'll give you all of me**_

_**To track who we used to be**_

_**While the stars sync with my heart beat**_

_**The story will go on**_

Saint se había unido a sunset shimmer a cantar, este le dijo –de 2 mundos soy, de aquí y de equestria, pero los amigos, la familia que he forjado en ambos lados no se iran, y yo tampoco lo hare"

Sunset se conmovio y continuo cantando para todos, mientras saint emprendia vuelo por todo el gimnacio, el ya había al fin cerrado ese ciclo, era libre por fin

_**Soar beyond the noise, we'll live in harmony**_

_**And strive against the destiny**_

_**We're charging up enough to make our brand new flow**_

_**Standing back now from all sorts of agony**_

_**There's no meaning to seek any reason**_

_**Everything starts off in a second**_

_**Right behind the worst**_

_**The daybreak was reserved**_

_**For the people who're confined**_

_**We're charging up enough to make our brand new flow**_

_**Standing back now from all sorts of agony**_

_**There's no meaning to seek any reason**_

_**Everything starts shining**_

_**So bright to draw the new age**_

"sunset –dijo saint a su mejor amiga –alla afuera esta nuestro mundo, equestria, estoy seguro de que hay mas que solo la tierra y gielinor, podrían existir desde mundo con criaturas digitales, mundos parecidos al nuestro pero con ascensores espaciales, incluso mundo donde los monstruos gigantes son una realidad"

"seria increíble que asi fuera saint –dijo sunset –pero de momento nosotros ya tenemos un bello mundo por el cual vivir, y en el cual continuar existiendo

"volveré mañana a equestria otra vez a ver a stardust –dijo saint –es posible que salte frecuentemente de regreso, recupere a los que quería ahí, pero…"

"pero…? –pregunto sunset, saint continuo -…pero no me quiero alejar de la familia que tengo aquí, tu, wallflower, juniper, la contraparte de saint en este mundo"

"solo sigue a tu corazón –dijo sunset volteando a ver a sus amigas y a la escuela canterlot–la magia de la amistad esta en todos lado, depende de ti a quien se la compartes…"

La historia de saint rider y stadust memory todavía no termina, pero algo es seguro, y es que mientras ellos y la magia de la amistad no termine, ellos seguirán aquí, luchando por su futuro…

.

_**Y con eso terminamos la primera mitad de stardust memory stories, esperen pronto la siguiente mitad para concluir esta historia de estos 2 amigos, de aquellos a quienes rodean y sobre todo, de lo que pronto vendrá para ellos y para sus mundos, asi que… hasta la próxima chicos**_


End file.
